I'm Still Here
by DeTragedy
Summary: Kagome gets attacked by a demon, sees her dead father, deals with a grumpy Inuyasha, finds out they love each other just in time for the well to be sealed, and more...this is my first Inuyasha fic so any reviews sent please give me some suggestions of wha
1. Default Chapter

I'm Still Here By Erica DeTraglia  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any character associated with the show. The title comes from the theme to Disney's Treasure Planet sung by Johnny Resnick. I don't owe that either. The song Kagome sings is Dream's song "This is Me." Nope, I don't own that either. I do own a car though. That's mine! All mine! Mine Mine Mine. ( Sorry got bit obsessed there. I hope you enjoy the story. Feedback on what can be changed, rearranged or all over thrown out is always appreciated.  
  
Story: Kagome deals with the death of her father, rejection from university, a pissy Inuyasha and the well being sealed forever.  
  
Kagome yawned as she dressed in a kimono Kaede had let her borrow. Sango and her had just finished soaking in the hot bath. Although, the purpose of the bath was to heal Kagome's wounds more than it was to relax. Fighting youkai was actually starting to get troublesome. She rubbed her arm, bandaged earlier by Kaede. She was not paying attention to her right side and a youkai bite her in arm. Inuyasha had killed the thing in no time but Kagome hurt so much. It wasn't just the pain in her arm that bothered her but the pain in her soul that kept nagging her, telling her she let Inuyasha down somehow. She was ashamed that she made such a rookie mistake. They had been fighting for three years now. Kagome had honed her archery skill and her miko powers. She walked back to the hut quietly. She entered the hut and saw something at the corner of her eye. She yelped, grabbing a walking stick near the entrance and began hitting whoever or whatever it was sneaking up on her. She stopped hitting when she heard a growl. "Inuyasha?"  
"Who else would it be, bitch?"  
Kagome lit a few lanterns to see Inuyasha on the floor, rubbing his reddened cheek. Kagome knelt next to him. "Sorry. I thought you were a bad youkai or even Miroku sneaking in to cop a feel."  
Inuyasha sat up so Kagome and his face were inches apart. "Are you ok?"  
His words were so soft and so full of concern, Kagome was taken aback. Even though it was obvious to both of them that they cared for each other, for some reason they still couldn't say it. Three years and still not a 'I love you' or 'Stay with me.' Kagome chuckled to herself. She was hoping for too much. She finally shrugged. "For now. I'm just so mad at myself right now. I should have seen that youkai coming."  
Inuyasha looked down, unable to think about what to say. He saw Kagome stand and offer him her good hand. He smiled, taking it. Kagome helped him up. Yet, Inuyasha didn't release her hand. Kagome noticed this and looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. He repeated. "Are you ok?"  
Kagome took her hand back, angry. "Don't worry. I'll be up and ready to detect shards for you bright and early tomorrow morning."  
"I didn't mean that." Inuyasha said his voice rising with anger too.  
Kagome swallowed hard. "Oh please, that is all you care about lately."  
Inuyasha fehed. "No it is not."  
Kagome shrugged and immediately winced holding her arm. Inuyasha was at her side in a minute. He moved her sleeve up to inspect the wound. "We need to change the bandage."  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha unraveled the bandage. She cringed and turned her head away when it was finally removed. The blood was dry and black around the wound. It wasn't bleeding anymore but scabbed with dried blood. The wound had rotten purple skin surrounding with black and blue marks and that ran down most of Kagome's arm and shoulder. Even Inuyasha seemed uneasy looking at the wound. Kagome finally turned to face him. "It's not that bad, right?"  
Inuyasha gave her a stern look. "You are crazy. Come here." He led Kagome over to the fire where the herbal bandages were being soaked. He sat her down and walked over to the pot. He slowly removed three stripes, straining them and placing the next to Kagome. He then got a bowl with cool water and a cloth. He sat so his legs surrounding Kagome. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha saw this and gave her a smirk. Inuyasha took the cloth, wiping away the old blood. Kagome winced. He frowned with his ears down. "Sorry."  
Kagome nodded. "It's ok."  
Inuyasha continued to clean the wound. Once that was complete, he wrapped the three herbal bandages over the wound then wrapped it up in clean bandages. Kagome watched him, smiling. She had to suppress her giggles. Inuyasha was so involved in cleaning her wound he didn't realize he was sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth, exposing his canine teeth. It was so cute. She smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He watched Kagome sit on her bedding. She was having problems do to that arm. He could tell it hurt. He could smell her pain. He turned and began to leave. He hated to see women cry; especially Kagome. He moved the bamboo door away when he heard Kagome say in a weak voice. "Don't go."  
Inuyasha turned his head and ears to make sure he had heard her correctly. He saw a tear fall down her face. She said it again. "Please, don't go. Could you stay with me.just for tonight? I don't feel safe alone."  
Inuyasha nodded, returning to Kagome's side. He sat on the floor, his back to the wall, in his usual Indian-style position, hands in his sleeves. Kagome wiped her eyes. "Thank you."  
Inuyasha nodded to her and slept.  
  
Next morning..  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the pain. Her arm felt like it was on fire. The next thing she realized was she was not alone. She turned her head to see Inuyasha sleeping right next to her. They were sharing a pillow but that was it. He had his arms crossed in his sleeves. Kagome tried to turn to look at him but almost forgot about her arm. She screamed, sitting up. Inuyasha jumped up, sword in hand. He jumped in little circles turning to find the source of Kagome's screaming. He finally put his sword down and looked at Kagome. She was crying, holding her arm. He dropped the sword and knelt beside her. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "What can I do?" He asked like a lost child.  
Kagome looked into his eyes. "I think.I think I need to go home. I don't think the herbal medicines are working. That youkai wasn't poisonous, was he?"  
Inuyasha shook his head no. "Nah, it just had a lot of teeth. Keade pulled all the loose ones out so that can't be it. Maybe the wound was deeper than we thought. Stay here. I'll tell the others and I'll take you back."  
Kagome nodded.  
  
In Kagome's time.  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Kagome's mother sat in the emergency room waiting for the doctor. Kagome had explained to her mother for the hundredth time how she got her injury. Even Inuyasha was getting bored. The hospital smelled funny. It bombarded his senses so much Kagome's mother had to help him stand until he got used to it. Kagome's mother looked at Kagome. She was peeking at her wound from underneath the bandages. She feared for her daughter. This was the first time Kagome had gotten seriously injured or at least this was the first time she had seen it. It wasn't terrible but it was enough to make Kagome's mother think twice about sending her back with Inuyasha. She sighed. "I'm going to get some dinner. What do you guys want?"  
They gave their orders and Kagome's mom disappeared. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You didn't have to come with me. Mom can handle it."  
Inuyasha shrugged, crossing his arms. "I have nothing better to do."  
"Oh, no shard hunting?"  
"Can't. I don't have my shard detector with me." He gave her a grin and nudged her on her good arm.  
Kagome laughed. "True."  
The doctor came into the room. "Hello. Well, whatever dog bites you definitely had some weird bacteria. Are you sure you don't know where it went?"  
Kagome shook her head. "No, it ran away."  
The doctor shrugged. "Too bad. Hopefully, it won't bite anyone else. I'm going to give you a shot of antibiotics now and I'm going to give you a prescription for 3 pills a day for 10 days. Then, I'm going to give you a shot of local amentia. You are going to need about 15 stitches: 9 inside the wound and 6 on the outside. They are dissolvable, so they will fall out on their own. OK?"  
Kagome nodded and the doctor began. Kagome winced and yelped with the first shot. Inuyasha instantly took her hand and let her squeeze it until no blood got to his fingers. While Kagome had her head buried into his shoulder, Inuyasha watched the wound be closed by the doctor. He was fascinated how the doctor used needles to dull the pain and small yet thick thread to close the wound. The doctor saw Inuyasha's intense staring. He chuckled. "Interested in medicine?"  
Inuyasha came out of his trace to look at the doctor. He nodded. The doctor smiled. "Well, keep your grades up and stay out of trouble." Inuyasha just smiled, humoring the man. He wouldn't be a doctor. He didn't even live in this time. He looked to the side hearing Kagome's whimpers. He rested his head on hers trying to comfort her since his one hand had no feeling and in the other he felt Kagome's mother's coat. The doctor gave her another shot and she screamed softly into his shirt. The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry. OK, all done." Kagome lifted her head up, her face moist with tears, sniffling. The doctor finished wrapping her arm up. He said jokingly, "Now, stay away from dogs."  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and laughed. Inuyasha chuckled too. Kagome's mother returned and helped Kagome put her clothes back on while Inuyasha stood outside in the hallway eating his French fries. Soon, Kagome slowly walked out. Inuyasha could tell from her smell that she was weak and hurting badly. A nurse came and had Kagome sit in a wheelchair. They wheeled her out to the car and they all went home.  
  
Later that night, they were back at the house. Kagome and Inuyasha were on the couch watching a movie. They were sitting next to each other with Kagome leaning against Inuyasha's arm. He didn't seem to mind and Kagome was in so much pain if she wasn't leaning against him she would have fallen to the ground. Kagome made a noise that made Inuyasha look at her. "What?" Kagome took a deep breath. "All the painkillers are making me sick to my stomach." Inuyasha took a pillow and placed it in his lap. He scooted over and then patted the pillow. Kagome's raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" "I'm not thinking anything perverted. Lay your head here facing the TV." Kagome did so making sure to favor her arm. She felt Inuyasha move her hair away from her neck. "This may hurt a little but I promise you it will make you feel better." Kagome nodded. "I trust you." Inuyasha smiled. He took his index finger and traced lightly from Kagome's head down to the base of her neck. His youkai blood could feel the sickness Kagome was talking about. The pain was settled in the base of her neck. He slowly pricks her skin. It wasn't deep enough to draw blood but it was enough pressure to alleviate her pain. He heard Kagome laugh. "Hey I feel be.." Then she feels asleep immediately. Inuyasha laughed too. He had learned the technique from a healer in the mountains. It alleviates motion sickness, stomach pains, and pregnancy morning sickness. The only draw back was it caused the person to sleep for three hours. Inuyasha took this opportunity to stroke Kagome's hair. Even in sleep she smiled and moved to his touch. While Kagome was sleeping soundly and Inuyasha went into the kitchen to sit with Kagome's mother and grandfather. Kagome's mother offered him some teas and he accepted. Kagome's grandfather looked at Inuyasha. "What kind of youkai bit her?" Inuyasha sipped his tea. "It was a leech youkai with thousands of tiny teeth. She must be allergic to the salvia because most people do not have the reaction she did." Kagome's mother frowned. "This is the first time Kagome had really gotten hurt. It scares me. What if she gets hurt and you can't being her here in time." Inuyasha frowned. "I'll always protect her." Kagome's mother screamed. "Well, you didn't this time." Inuyasha brought his eyebrows together. "I did. I killed it so after. If I had not been there Kagome would be." He couldn't finish the sentence. He finished his tea and stood. "Please tell Kagome that I will be back in a few days to check up on her." They nodded and he left. Kagome's grandfather frowned. "You were hard on the boy." Kagome's mother wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "I know. It's just that I have buried a husband and a son already. I do not want to bury another child so soon after their death." "Kagome is strong. I have seen her practice. She will be fine."  
  
Three days later..  
  
Kagome turned on the stereo in the kitchen. She blared the music and began to sing along and dance. Her arm was healing quickly and she was feeling faster than she expected. Souta bobbed his head as he swept the floor. Mom and Grandpa had left for a few days to go to a seminar. Kagome twirled Souta around and sang.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up out of the well. The first thing he heard was music. He moved into the house and saw Kagome and Souta dancing and singing along with a song. It looked.fun. He walked up to them and leaned against the doorframe away from their sight. Kagome had a pretty good voice. Souta and her were twirling around waving their hands in the air. Kagome grabbed Souta's hand twirled him away from her then twirled him in, dipping him. Then they broke apart. Souta took the dishes out and started to set them down on the table. Kagome was stirring something in a pot and then swung around to take cups out of the cabinet and hand them to Souta. Inuyasha was smiling big. He had never seen this side of Kagome's family. He knew they were close but he never knew they did things like this in her time. 'Of course you wouldn't stupid. You keep Kagome in your time and she never can have fun anymore.' He snorted to himself. He then heard Kagome squeal with joy. "Souta, turn it up. This is definitely Inuyasha and my song." Inuyasha's ears perked. He watched Souta and Kagome swing their hips and twist down to the floor then jump up dancing. Kagome grabbed a wooden spoon and started singing with the song. Inuyasha's turned his ears so he could hear the words.  
  
Kagome turned like she had seen in the video and Souta followed along. The lyrics began and so did she. "She stole your heart, only did it because she could.Chewed you up and spat you out. That girl never was any good." She grabbed Souta's hand. "Baby I will never do that.I'll love you faithfully." Souta gagged and pushed her away. "But your suspicious mind thinks.I'm gonna repeat her story." Kagome tossed her hair. " She's making you crazy, making you a wreck, Making you follow me, Making me a suspect.You seem to think I'm playing her game.Don't you know my name" She grabbed Souta by the shirt and twirled him around as she sang with the chorus. " That was her, this is me.We're as different as can be." Kagome screamed the next lyrics, secretly hoping Inuyasha could hear her. "She and I are nothing alike.You confusing day with night. That was then, this is now.You wanna trust me,but you don't know how. I'm never gonna mess around, Set you down, can't you see.That was her.And baby this is me." Kagome untwirled Souta and he just shook his head and went down to get some plates. He noticed something out the corner of his eye. He jumped to see Inuyasha, who placed a finger to his lips. "I want to listen," He said in a whisper. Souta nodded and went back into the kitchen. Inuyasha saw Kagome frown as she started the next stanza, stirring a soup. "Stop making me feels bad.I'm the best thing you ever had. The only thing I'm guilty of.Is giving you too much love. She's making you crazy, Making you a wreck, Making you follow me, Making me a suspect, You seem to think I'm playing her game.Don't you know, don't you know my name.Don't suffocate me, give me some space.Don't make me pay, for all her mistakes. Believe in the love that's in my kiss (Don't say things that don't exist).And baby this is me (get a grip)." The song ended and Kagome turned to Souta. "Man, I wish Inuyasha could have heard that song. Here, take this to the table." Souta walked in looking at Inuyasha who was stunned silent. He was just staring at Kagome. He heard the song.now if only Souta could tell how he felt about it. Souta threw a piece of noodle at Inuyasha. It brought the old Inuyasha back.  
Kagome turned. "Inuyasha? Why are you growling?"  
He looked up, turning red. He hadn't realized he was growling at himself. "Nothing."  
Souta ran up and hugged Inuyasha. "Hi!" He winked at Inuyasha to let him know he would play along that he wasn't there the whole time. "This is so cool. Could you help me later with some fighting moves? I want to impress Hitomi."  
Inuyasha folded his arms. "Why would that impress her?"  
Kagome smiled. 'That is so sweet.' Kagome's smile turned off like a light when Inuyasha continued. "Now, killing something.that impresses girls. Right, Kagome?" He looked up to see her giving him 'that' look. "Uh- oh."  
"Sit!"  
Inuyasha kissed the floor with a smack. He growled and slowly lifted himself up, with Souta's help. Souta stomped to Kagome, leaving Inuyasha without a support, causing him to fall to the floor again. "Kagome, that was mean. I want to impress Hitomi."  
Kagome placed the soup bowl on the table. "You want to impress girls." Souta nodded. "Then be the nicest, smartest, strongest, but without fighting, person you can be and the women will follow you like puppies. No offense Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha dusted himself off after finally standing up. "Offense taken."  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to pour miso soup into the bowls.  
Inuyasha sat down. "Where are your mom and grandpa?"  
Souta gave Inuyasha some chopsticks for the sushi. "They had to go to some old people event."  
Kagome laughed. "It's called a symposium. It is a 2-day lecture on the current developments in religion. They go every year."  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Why didn't you go?"  
Souta snickered. "Kids don't belong there."  
Inuyasha looked at Souta confused. "Kagome is not a kid."  
"Sure she is. She just learned how to drive a car. She still is a kid."  
Inuyasha looked down at his soup, confused. Kagome noticed this change in mood. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"  
He shrugged it off and shook his head. He gulped down the soup quickly and proceeded to inhale the sushi.  
  
Later that night, Kagome was sitting at her desk doing her homework. She finishes the final problem, slammed her book down, and twirled in her seat a few times. When she stopped she got the confused stare of a hanyou, who was sitting on her bed. Kagome leaned her elbows on her knees. "Why were you so upset at dinner?"  
Inuyasha turned away from her gaze. "It was nothing."  
Kagome hurphmed and sat on the bed in front of Inuyasha. He tugged on his white locks so he would face her. "Now, I know something is up because you can never look at me when you are upset or lying. You're not thinking about Kikyo since you don't have that sad look on your face so what is it?"  
Inuyasha turned to her. "DO you think you are a child?"  
"A Child? Well, no.and yes. I'm no way ready for the whole marriage and kids thing yet. I think I'm still too young for that but I also feel grown up in that I make my own decisions and handle my own consequences. Is that what was bothering you?" Inuyasha nodded. "Why?"  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I never saw you as a child. My mother was a year younger than you when I was born."  
"Nani?"  
Inuyasha leaned forward. "See, that surprises you. You forget my time is 500 years ago. In my time, if you are not married and with child by the age of fifteen you are considered an old maid."  
Kagome looked at him. "So, you think I'm old?"  
Inuyasha shook his head, leaning against the wall again. "No, it's just.I never thought I'd get older. I never thought I'd be like my mom but here I am. In demon years, I am roughly her age. I don't feel smarter or wiser like she was, but I do know the pain she went through since I am going through it now."  
Kagome sighed. "The pain of loss and rejection?"  
Inuyasha sighed. "The pain of loving someone so much you would do anything for them but knowing deep down that a normal life could never be possible."  
Kagome nodded and stood, picking up her towel. "Yeah, I bet that is the way Kikyo feels too. I'm going to take a shower. No peeking or I'll you know what." She left. Inuyasha watched her go. He whispered. "I was talking about you."  
  
Souta running into the room, jumping on the bed in a very hyper mood interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. "Ok, now that we are alone you can show me how to fight."  
Inuyasha smiled. "Ok." He let Souta lead him downstairs.  
  
Kagome got out of the shower and dressed in a long black silk nightdress with white flower print. She had bought it last week. It felt so nice against her skin and was prefect in this summer heat. She brushed and dried her hair. She noticed that Inuyasha was not in the room and she did not hear Souta playing video games. She opened her window to see Inuyasha showing Souta some fighting moves. They were simple ones but Inuyasha took the task as teacher seriously.  
Kagome walked down the stairs. She turned the corner and her father stood in front of her. She fell to the ground unable to scream. He was smiling but his face and arms were cut up just as she remembered him. His features were fuzzy with a white aura. He floated inches above the ground. Kagome blinked and he was gone. "What was that?" She slowly stood up, dusting dirt off her new nightdress. She walked into the living room to see her father again. She went to scream but the ghost waved his hand and her voice was silenced. She put her hands on her throat but it was no use. A tear fell from her eye. She mouthed the word, 'Papa?' The ghost smiled. He pointed outside where Souta and Inuyasha were playing. She choked and words began to exit her mouth again. "Souta?" her father shook his head. Kagome swallowed. "Inuyasha?"  
Her father smiled bigger, nodding. He placed his hands together and bowed to her. He made a motion of an archer then pointed to her. She sniffled, fighting back tears. "Yes, I shoot the bow."  
Her father's figure came close and Kagome stiffened. Her father frowned, hurt. Kagome reached her hand up but her hand touched cold nothingness. His image faded like smoke. She retrieved her hand and his image returned. He touched the jewel shards around her neck then pointed outside. He then took his hands and put them together, entwining the fingers, placing the joined hands over his heart. He mouthed the word 'one'. He then pointed to his eyes and then at her.  
Kagome brought her eyebrows together. "You have watched us?"  
Her father slowly nodded, still smiling.  
"We are putting the jewel together. To make it one."  
It was Kagome's father's turn to make a face. He repeated the motions only this time he spoke in a soft whisper. "Two souls are one."  
Kagome looked outside. She could see Inuyasha and Souta wrestling in play. Inuyasha was so gentle it was hard to image that such a hard life could create such a kind-hearted person...well when he wanted to be. Kagome's attention was brought back to the ghost of her father when he touched her stomach. She looked at him. He smiled. "Once a jewel laid there soon there will be another."  
"Papa? You aren't making sense. I don't understand what you are trying to tell me?"  
He nodded. "Words hard to use now. I happy watching you. You will be happy with him someday. He will try to send you away out of love. Don't let him do it. He loves you but is afraid to show it. He thinks love weak. Show him it is not. Without your love, the shikon jewel will never be purified."  
"What did you mean that another jewel would be inside me?"  
Her father laughed. "You need some surprises. When time comes, you know. I must go. I wanted to come and give my blessing. You miko now.you see me."  
Kagome wiped the tears from her face.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in the midst of spinning Souta around. "What?" asked Souta.  
"Kagome." He grabbed Souta by the waist and burst into the house. A white figure was surrounding her. Souta gasped. Before either could react, the white aura surrounded Kagome's head then moved away to disappear. Kagome placed a hand on her lips, crying.  
Souta shook his head. "No, that wasn't him."  
Kagome dropped to her knees. Souta sniffled. Inuyasha looked around the room. It smelled of death. It left a bad taste in his mouth. He noticed both faces. "What?"  
Souta looked up at Inuyasha. "That..that was our dad."  
Kagome cried harder. Inuyasha walked over to her letting her cry into his kimono. Sputa walked over and hugged his sister. She hugged him too and they cried. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around them both. Soon their cries and sniffles slowed. Kagome smiled at Souta, wiping his face. "Dad said don't be a soccer player be a doctor."  
Souta laughed, hugging Kagome. Inuyasha just watched the emotional exchange between them. Kagome took Souta by the shoulder. "We can't tell mom, ok? This is just between us."  
Souta nodded. "Why did he come? Why to you?"  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "He wanted us to know someone was watching out for us."  
Inuyasha blinked at her comment. She was looking right at him.  
  
The next hour, Souta went up to his room to play some games and think about what had happened. Kagome was cleaning the dishes. A single tear went unchecked down her face. Inuyasha walked over to her. "What was it like? Talking to your dad?"  
Kagome looked at him. "It was scary. I didn't know what to do or think. I tried to scream for you but he wouldn't let me. I didn't know.if it was him or a youkai in disguise."  
Inuyasha frowned to see Kagome so scared. He watched her finish the dishes. She placed her hand on her forehead not moving except for her sniffles. She turned and hugged Inuyasha with a death grip.  
"Kag."  
"Shh, don't say anything. Just hold me, ok? I just need to be comforted right now." Inuyasha complied, rubbing her back. "Inuyasha?"  
"hmmm?"  
"Do you think love is weak?"  
Inuyasha stopped rubbing her back and just held her. "I'm not sure. I am not even sure what love is anymore. I thought I loved Kikyo. I guess I was always looking for the love my parents had when they created me. I don't remember, but grandpa myugo told me they loved each other so much that demons came to fight them just to see if it was true. Yet, it was love that made my parents become separated and ultimately die alone. How can that be love?"  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "It doesn't have to be that way."  
Inuyasha shook his head. "For a hanyou, there is no other way."  
Kagome pushed away. "I think you use that as an excuse to push people away."  
"What? Look at Kikyo. She said she loved me but all she ever wanted to do was change me into a human so she could have a normal life."  
"See, that is not love. Love is when you accept the person no matter what they are and live as you can with that person for as long as you can."  
Inuyasha crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen counter. He snorted. "Right, no one would want that with me. A stupid hanyou with a sword."  
She started to walk out but stopped. She turned to Inuyasha who was watching her. "I always have and always will." She turned and walked outside.  
Inuyasha was left in the kitchen stunned. It was true. Kagome had always been there since he met her. She never made him feel different nor did she say she wished him to be something or someone else. He followed her outside. She was lighting the lanterns around the shrine. When she was finished she sat in front of the God Tree. Inuyasha sat next to her. "I'm sorry I yelled."  
"I'm sorry I pried into your business."  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Kagome broke the silence. "Do you want to know what my dad said?"  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."  
"He said that we have to stick together. If one fails we all fail. He said only love would purify the jewel." She looked down, blushing slightly. She continued with her head down. "He also said something weird. He said that one jewel was inside my body soon there would be another." She lifted her head up. "I have no idea what that means. His speech was slow like a kid. He couldn't make out proper sentences."  
Inuyasha just stared at Kagome as she spoke. He didn't know what to say. Kagome leaned against his shoulder. "Talk to me. I want to know what you are thinking."  
He looked at her, brushing his bangs away from his face. "I was thinking about what your dad said. If one fails we all fail. Kaede told me that too. Only she said that you needed me as much as I needed you."  
Kagome lifted her head from its place on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Well, we do make a pretty good team."  
Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, I guess we do."  
Kagome smiled. "Now, if I could just have plastic surgery to change my face so I don't look like Kikyo anymore, maybe we could get somewhere."  
Inuyasha frowned. "No, don't change who you are for me. Remember, you said love was accepting the person for who they are. I accept you. I know I say and do stupid things but it is the only way I know."  
Kagome couldn't resist. "Hard to teach a dog new tricks."  
Inuyasha snapped. "Hey!"  
Kagome smiled and laughed. "Sorry, sorry.bad joke."  
"Damn right it was." Inuyasha pretend to be mad. He poked her playfully. She poked him back. They started to push each other until they were wrestling. Of course, Kagome didn't have a chance but Inuyasha humored her for a little bit. Finally, he put an end to it by flipping her over so he had her pinned to the ground. She struggled and finally gave up laughing. "OK, ok, the big strong hanyou has kicked my butt. You win." But he didn't move. Kagome saw a distant look in Inuyasha's eyes. She was starting to worry. "Inuyasha?"  
He hushed her, looking around. He looked down at her. "I thought I smelled.me." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He noticed that he was putting a lot of pressure on Kagome's bad arm. She wasn't saying anything but he could tell it hurt. "Sorry." He moved away still looking around. Kagome rubbed her arm. "How could you smell yourself?" Inuyasha's head was turning around, trying to find the scent again. "I don't know. It's gone now.maybe I was just imaging things." Kagome touched his shoulder. "That's not like you. Could it be the new moon coming?" Inuyasha shook his head. "That is still a ways off. This was different. It smelled older." Kagome laughed. "Maybe it was your older self checking in on us." Inuyasha head snapped in Kagome's direction. "What? I'm only a hanyou. I can't live that long." Kagome shrugged. "You never know." Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah." He noticed Kagome still rubbing her arm. "Did I hurt you?" Kagome looked at her arm then Inuyasha. "Nah, it is just sore. It's a lot better though. I can mark one more thing on my list of allergies." "What else is on there?" Kagome tapped her lips with an index finger. "I used to be allergic to bees. But it has been so long since I've been stung that I'm not sure if I still am. What about you?" "Other than that perfume your mom got you for your birthday, no." He smirked. Kagome chuckled. "Baka! That is one of my favorite perfumes." "It makes you smell like rotten fruit." Kagome stood, mouth gapped. "Well, that doesn't say much from someone who only cleans his robes once a month. It smells like someone died in there." Inuyasha jumped up, looking down at Kagome. "I don't have a million pairs of clothes like some people." Kagome shook her head. "Why are we fighting?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. We seem to do it well." Inuyasha began to move but Kagome didn't want him to go. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha turned, arms in his sleeves. "Why?" Kagome walked up to him. "I didn't mean what I said. You don't smell. I was just trying to fight back." She threw her arms up. "I don't even know why I fight with you." She turned and said softly, "I never want to fight with you." Inuyasha walked to her. "And I don't want to fight with you." Kagome slowly turned, looking up into Inuyasha's amber eyes. An urge took over her and she grabbed a lock of his hair and brought him to her. She kissed him, still holding onto his locks. He, at first, tried to leave but then began to kiss her back. Kagome felt tingly all over. His kiss was intoxicating. She could feel it move from her toes all the way to the ends of her hair. She could feel his reaction against her thigh. Their kiss was broken for a lack of oxygen. Their foreheads touched. Kagome frowned, touching her lips. "Sorry." She ran into the house leaving a stunned hanyou behind. She walked to the kitchen and put away the dishes, sniffling. What made her do such a crazy thing? She heard Inuyasha open the door and walk towards her. Against her better judgment, she turned to see his face full of worry. Inuyasha leaned against the counter facing Kagome. She turned, concentrating on the plates. She cleared her throat. "Are you mad at me?"  
Inuyasha quickly looked at her. "No." Then he said, " It's was different..."  
Kagome frowned and finished the sentence. "Than Kikyo." She looked down at her hands.  
Inuyasha felt a surge of pain. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it feels different. It's like fire racing through my body and I know you feel it too."  
Kagome smiled. "So, what do we do now?"  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Can I kiss you again?"  
Kagome turned to him, moving near him. They brushed lips. She slowly kissed him then began to put more passion into it. Kagome was shocked that she was having this effect on him. She could feel the purrs deep in his chest. She was surprised that he was kissing her back with so much passion. Could it be that he did love her? This thought made her pull away. Inuyasha pouted. "Why did you stop?"  
Kagome sat on her heels. "I want to know what is going through your head when you kiss me. Is it me you are kissing me or Kikyo?"  
Inuyasha threw his hands up and turned away from her shouting, "Why do you keep talking about Kikyo. She is dead. She means nothing to me. If anything, I want Kikyo to just disappear because as long as she lives you are in danger. She has tried to kill you twice already and I'll be damned if I ever let her get near you again." He turned to face her. He dropped his arms and said in a low sweet voice. "I care about you."  
Kagome stood up. "I care about you too." She hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back. He pulled her away. "I want to talk to you about Ho-Ho."  
"Houjo?"  
Inuyasha waved his hands. "Whatever. I want to know if you love him?"  
Kagome was shocked by his question. She shook her head. "I love him in a way you love a friend not like I want to marry him tomorrow." She sat on her desk with her feet on her chair. "What about you?"  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I thought I loved Kikyo. It messed me up. After the betrayal.I gave up on falling in love with anyone. I wasn't ever sure I was able to do such a thing. Kikyo made me believe that I could love anyone unless I was human."  
Kagome looked at him. "Is that why you want to become a full youkai? So you wouldn't have to deal with emotions?"  
Inuyasha moved to the window and stared out it, watching the rain. "Yeah. That and I want to be stronger like my father."  
Kagome frowned. "Well, you realize that if that is what the jewel does to you.we might have to kill you."  
Inuyasha turned to see Kagome crying. He threw his arms out. "Why are you crying?"  
Kagome wiped her tears. "I don't want you to die. You're mean, insulting, bad tempered."  
"Hey"  
Kagome looked into his eyes. "But I still love you. And so does everyone else."  
Inuyasha let his arms dropped. "What did you say?"  
Kagome wiped her face again. "I said that we all care about you. "  
Inuyasha walked up to her, placing his hands on either side of her. "No, before that."  
Kagome searched his eyes. "I don't know."  
"You said you loved me."  
Kagome blushed. "I did?"  
Inuyasha smiled." Yes, you did."  
Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I do. I have for a long time but." she cast her eyes away. "I figured you never gave me a second thought. You know how you call me names and such."  
Inuyasha brought her face to his. "I love you too." He kissed her only this time he brought himself close to her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. In one swift movement, Inuyasha had Kagome on her bed with him on top never losing their lip lock. Kagome reached up with her right hand to caress his ear. He yelped grabbing her hand. He laughed. "Unless you want to move very quickly I wouldn't recommend that."  
Kagome smiled. "Ok, I'll remember that."  
Inuyasha kissed her quick then jumped to the window. "I better go back. Good luck on your finals. I'll expect you to be ready to go, no complaints."  
Kagome walked to the window. She nodded saying sarcastically, "I'll try."  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. She brought her eyebrows together confused. "Thank you Kagome."  
"For what?"  
"Making the first move, because I never would have had the guts to do it."  
Kagome just laughed as she watched Inuyasha jump to the well house.  
  
A dark figure resting on the roof, moved away from the window, satisfied with the events that had occurred.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

********************************** 9 days later.  
  
Kagome fell onto her bed limp. Finals were finally over. Now she just had to wait a week for the results to see if she would be eligible to apply to University. College that would be great. She had applied to the American College in Tokyo. There was no attendance policy and she could come back for a week or two and take the finals. They also had an online course program. It was perfect for the every day fulltime shard hunting, time traveling, demon killing woman. Kagome turned over to lie on her back. Things were starting to get good. She jumped up and grabbed her bag. It was time to go back to the Warring Era.  
  
She jumped out of the well to find Inuyasha waiting for her. He gave her a hug, twirling around. When they landed, Kagome noticed Shippou was also hugging her. "Hi guys. Miss me?"  
Inuyasha and Shippou nodded. She laughed and they lead her to the village talking about the demon that was near who had shards. Shippou ran ahead and Inuyasha stopped Kagome. "I only told Shippou. This demon that we are about to fight in known for going after the fighters' loved ones. I didn't want to take the chance but I will tell them."  
Kagome silenced him with a kiss. "It's ok. Come on, let's go."  
  
After a week and a half of shard hunting.  
Kagome hopped out of the well in her time. She yawned. Mornings were always horrible. She ran into the house. "Did it come? Where is it?" She screamed.  
Mamma was laughing. "Yes, yes.here it is."  
Kagome snatched the envelope from her mother's hands and tore open the letter. Grandpa and Souta had come in behind her sitting down to eat breakfast. Kagome's face fell.  
"Kagome? What's wrong? Did Inuyasha yell at you again?" Souta said in between yawns.  
Kagome shook her head as she slid to the floor. "I didn't get in."  
"What?" Her family said in unison.  
Kagome lifted the letter up and read, "Thank you for applying to our school. You have an impressive academic resume. Yet, due to your absenteeism and chronic illnesses we believe at this time, you would be happier pursuing a different school. We wish you the best of luck.blah blah blah." Kagome sniffled wiping her eyes. "All that work.down the drain."  
Mamma sat on the floor, hugging Kagome. "Oh sweetie. It is not the end of the world. You can always try again in a year."  
Kagome cried into her mother's shirt. "No, this was it. If I didn't go now.I could never go. The battle with Naraku is getting closer and once that begins then.I won't be able to come back here for a long time. I at least have another year so I could have started college at least. But not now."  
Mamma stroked her head. "Maybe this is Fate's way of telling you, you are needed elsewhere. College will always be there. Your dad didn't go back until he was 30. And he did just fine."  
Souta jumped up. "Hey, Hitomi and I are going to the beach today. Come on, Kagome. Come with us.please. I never get to see you anymore."  
Grandpa nodded. "I think that is an excellent idea. Kagome you need to go out more."  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I do. I'll go." Souta cheered and ran to call Hitomi. Mamma helped Kagome up. "I'm going to go get ready." She said sadness dripping from her lips.  
Mamma frowned and watched her daughter make her way up the stairs, starting to cry again.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He was sitting up in his tree. 'Kagome is crying.' He could smell her tears all the way from the well. Shippou, who had snuggled in the crock of Inuyasha's arm, yawned. "I smell tears."  
Inuyasha smelled the air again. It was faint but that was due more to the fact it was the day before the new moon. He said to the little kitsue without looking up, "They are Kagome's tears."  
Shippou sat up. "What? Why is she crying?"  
"She said she was only going for a few minutes to see how she did on some sort of test. She has been gone for 4 hours. Maybe she didn't do that well."  
Shippou frowned, plopping down into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha grinned. Although he'd never admit it, he liked the little kitsune. Over the years, Shippou had bonded to Inuyasha and Kagome as a youkai child does to his parents. Kagome had taken to the role with ease. Inuyasha it had taken awhile. He still loved to beat up on him but times like this when it was just the two of them he didn't mind Shippou hugging him or sleeping in his arms. It made him feel good. But, right now Kagome's tears were worrying him. He jumped to the well with Shippou in his arms still. At the well, Shippou stood on the rim. "It's not fair that you get to see Kagome no matter what time period she is in. I miss her. I want to see her."  
Inuyasha rubbed Shippou's head. "Then, I'll just have to go get her and drag her back here. I'll be back in a couple of days."  
"DAYS?!" Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, Kagome may still have those tests. And," Inuyasha looked to the sky, "it will be a new moon tonight. With all the demons we have been encountering lately I think it might be safer to be on her side." Shippou laughed. "Wow, you actually made a valid argument there. And here I thought you just wanted to get all smoochy with Kagome." Inuyasha made a move to hit him, causing Shippou to yelp and fall on the grass. Inuyasha poked Shippou's stomach. "Do make sure the monk doesn't molest any women and Sango doesn't kill him. I'll be back in three days." He jumped into the well. Shippou sat up. He transformed into a balloon and headed back towards the village.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and moved swiftly to the house. When he entered he only found Mama and Kagome's grandfather sitting at the table, drinking tea. They didn't look happy. Mamma said to him. "Inuyasha? Is anything wrong?"  
Inuyasha walked to the table, hands in his kimono. "Yeah. Kagome said she would only be gone for a few minutes and then I smelt her tears. Is she ok?"  
Grandpa shook his head. "She didn't make it into the University."  
Inuyasha flinched. Kagome had told him how important going to the University had been to her. No wonder she was crying. "Where is she now?"  
"At the beach with her brother. She needed some cheering up. Please, sit."  
Inuyasha sat down in between them. Mamma smiled. "Inuyasha you look so nervous."  
He pointed up. "New moon."  
Grandpa nodded, "Oh right. Hanyou's lose their youkai once in a while. You'll look human."  
Inuyasha just gave a small growl. Mamma laughed. "Really? Oh so that must be why you came here. Come with me."  
Inuyasha obeyed reluctantly. "Why?"  
"I think I might have some clothes you could wear. And you should get cleaned up."  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Why?"  
Mamma stood akimbo. "Well, if you are going to look human, you might as well really look like one. Plus, that kimono of yours needs cleaning."  
Inuyasha followed Mamma up the stairs growling.  
  
Right before sundown..  
  
Kagome opened the door for poor Souta. He had fallen asleep in the sun while Kagome had walked the boardwalks. His back was a bright burning red. He walked like a cowboy with his arms out. Kagome dropped her stuff on the ground. She took off her sun hat and adjusted her bikini top and jean shorts. Kagome stepped up and turned to Souta. "OK, one big step then go into the kitchen and I'll get the medicine from the fridge. Souta just nodded. Kagome quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him up. Souta screamed then waddled to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha was cutting herbs for Mamma to put in the Oden. He saw Souta and smiled. Souta didn't smile but nodded. He heard Kagome say from the doorway. "Mamma, Souta fell asleep in the sun."  
Souta slowly turned so Inuyasha could see the red all over his back. Mamma gasped. "I'm making Oden, Kagome put some of that ointment on him."  
"I am. Hold on."  
Souta looked at Inuyasha. He was wearing dark jeans and a button down white shirt that was untucked. He looked good.  
His attention was distracted as Kagome walked into the room. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome was showing so much skin it was so.attractive. He watched her bring in a basket and place it on the table then quickly open the fridge. He noticed two horizontal scars on her bareback. He would have to ask about them later. As she was searching for something she said, "Houja sends his love and that basket. I don't know why he keeps giving me these gifts."  
Inuyasha' mood was soured by the mention of the H-word.  
"Kagome, be polite. You saved the boy's life, of course he is going to do everything in his power to try and pay you back."  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 'She saved his life. I'll have to ask her about that too.'  
"Got it." Kagome stood with a jar in her hand she turned and almost yelled. "Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"  
He smiled. "New moon." As if on cue, the sunset and Inuyasha's body vibrated. His hair became black, his claws disappeared and his ear moved to transform into human ones.  
Souta's jaw dropped. "That was so cool." He yelled.  
Kagome chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is."  
Inuyasha began to chop up the herbs again. Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, you clean up nice."  
Inuyasha's head snapped up. "What do you mean by that?"  
Kagome walked over and brought the stool so she sat next to him. She sat on the stool motioning Souta to come near. He hobbled over turning so his back faced her. She opened the jar and started to apply the ointment. She turned to Inuyasha. "It means you look good."  
"Oh." Inuyasha's moved to look at Kagome's arm, then neck, the down to her breasts. He quickly turned away, blushing. He was turning into Miroku. He handed the herbs to Mamma and then sat and watched her apply more medicine to poor Souta's back.  
"Why didn't you burn like him?"  
"I didn't fall asleep on one side for hours. I walked around. OK, Souta. You're done. Go sit in front of the AC and we'll see if it works." Souta complied.  
Kagome hopped off the stool. Mamma walked out of the kitchen to their storage ceiling. Kagome was cleaning her hands when she felt a finger touch her back. She yelped and turned to see Inuyasha looking at her stunned.  
"Wha?"  
Kagome folded her arms. "What? What were you doing?"  
Inuyasha gave her a scold and grabbed her by the shoulders. He turned her around so her bare back faced him. "Where did you get these?"  
Kagome was about to ask 'get what?' when she left his finger glide along her back. She knew what it was now. "It happened a long time ago." She pushed away from him and put the ointment back in the fridge. Mamma walked back into the room. Kagome walked up to her room. Inuyasha followed. Kagome walked over to her closet searching for some clothes. She placed an outfit on her desk. She looked up to see Inuyasha watching her closely. It looked so weird to see him in modern clothes sitting with his arms and legs crossed. "What?"  
Kagome watched him look her up and down. "Is that normal.to wear so little?"  
Kagome smiled. "Yes. It's called a bathing suit. People wear this to go swimming. It's made from a special material that doesn't get heavy when wet. Remember I wore one in your time. Hey, where is your kimono?"  
"Your mother took it to be cleaned."  
"Oh." Kagome sat on the bed with her outfit in her hands. She touched the shirt and sighed. "It's my dad's shirt."  
Inuyasha saw the sad look in her eyes. "No, your mom said it belonged to Fei."  
Kagome chuckled, looking into Inuyasha's eyes. "Fei was my dad's name."  
Inuyasha frowned. "I.I didn't know. Do you want me to take it off?"  
Kagome shook her head. "No, dad would have liked you to have it."  
Inuyasha smiled back. "Thanks. It feels different but comfortable." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry to hear about the University."  
"Who.mamma."  
"No, your grandfather told me."  
Kagome sighed deeply this time. "Yeah, well, now I can be your shard detector 24/7." A tear fell down her cheek.  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly, wiping the tear from her eye. The contact only made more tears fall. Kagome hugged Inuyasha crying into his chest. He was stunned at first but then wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her, remembering his mother soothing him this way. It seemed to help. Her cries stopped but she didn't let go. Without realizing it, Inuyasha rubbed her bare back.  
Kagome sat up and got her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Inuyasha was left on the bed confused. A few minutes later Kagome came back into the room wearing a dark blue T-shirt and her khaki shorts. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail. She stood at her window looking outside. Inuyasha stood up beside her. "Kagome?"  
She turned to him. He could see the redness around her eyes. She had been crying in the bathroom but with his human senses he couldn't hear or smell it. He frowned. "Your mom told me that you could try again."  
Kagome shook her head. "No, we need to start looking for Naraku. He could be anywhere. And he has most of the shards. We have to defeat him."  
"Why are you."  
Kagome turned to him almost screaming, "Because if I could screw this up then I can screw other things up. If I can't defeat Naraku then I have wasted it all. All the time away from my family and my life. I wouldn't be a failure." She slid down to her knees and cried into her hands.  
Inuyasha sat Indian style in front of her. He took her hands away from her face. "You baka. You are not a failure, wrench. Look at all you have done!"  
"I shattered the jewel."  
"You also have great powers to put it together again. You have made friends along the way. You fought off being possessed. You have killed youkai with your improving archery skills. You even were able to almost kill Narau. Plus, you put up with me. I know I don't make your life easy but I'm glad you are in mine."  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'Did he just give me a compliment?' He head was down and he was blushing. "huh?"  
Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hands and crossed his own. "You heard me, baka. I'm not repeating myself."  
Kagome nodded, smiling. "Ok."  
Kagome's mother called them to dinner. They both walked down in silence. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other. Kagome began to smile. She took the chopsticks from Inuyasha's hands. "Hey."  
Kagome laughed. "You look human tonight. We are going out." She grabbed a confused Inuyasha's hand. She grabbed some money from her room and a pair of shoes for Inuyasha and herself. They walked down the stairs of the shrine and Kagome lead Inuyasha to the bus stop. She let out a breath and sat on the bench. She smiled, patting the spot next to her. "Come s.here." She said stopping herself form saying the word sit. Inuyasha sat next to her. He grunted. "You almost said the word."  
Kagome nodded. "Yep. I almost did. I really should have chosen another word. I guess I wasn't thinking straight with a demon trying to kill me."  
"I wouldn't have killed you."  
Kagome laughed. "Well, that would have been helpful to know at the time."  
Inuyasha looked around. "What is this?"  
"We are waiting for the bus to take us to the mall. It's a huge place where people go to shop, socialize, eat, and must have fun. It might be a little overwhelming at first, but you will get used to it quick."  
"Why are you taking me?"  
Kagome smiled at him. "Because you and I haven't been alone in a long time and I don't think we have ever had fun when we have been alone."  
Inuyasha looked to the night sky. "I think we have.we had fun at the New Years festival."  
"We did. But, you get weird when there are too many people around. I don't know if people still make you nervous but you are always on guard."  
Inuyasha gave her a raised eyebrow. "Do you blame me? Anyone at that festival could have been Naraku or one of his detachments in disguise. I.I haven't cared for many people in my lifetime. But, you guys are my family now. If anything happened to you or the others, I would never be able to forgive myself."  
Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. She gave it a small squeeze. "I can't speak for the others, but I know I feel the same way."  
Inuyasha smiled. The bus arrived and Kagome and Inuyasha got onto the very crowded bus. Kagome grabbed one of the hanging holders and Inuyasha did the same. The bus began to move shifting everyone back. Kagome started to fall back but Inuyasha grabbed her. He pulled her close and held her with his hand around her waist. "Can't you go anywhere without falling?" He teased.  
Kagome snorted. "Whatever." A few minutes later the bus began to slow. Kagome Nudged Inuyasha who was watching women put makeup on. "This is our stop."  
They left the bus and entered the mall. Just as Kagome expected, Inuyasha was stunned with over simulation. Kagome laughed and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. She took him to the food court. "Ok, this is a food court. There are a variety of foods to choose from. So, what smells good?"  
Inuyasha nudged her. "You know I can't smell."  
Kagome nudged. "Sure you can. Just because it's not a demon sense of smell, doesn't mean you can't smell anything. Come on, close your eyes, take a deep breath and lead the way."  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His olfactory senses were dragged to the left. It was meat and onions and greasy smells. He opened his eyes and saw what he has smelled. Kagome nodded. "Pretty good. I love this place." Inuyasha smiled. He was happy he chooses a place that Kagome enjoyed. He watched her order and gets the food. He followed her to a table and sat down. She handed him the food. "This is a hamburger, fries and a soda. It's a very American dish."  
They ate their meal quickly. Inuyasha smiled. "Could you bring this with you some time back to the feudal era?"  
Kagome laughed. "Sure. Ok, let's see what else we could do."  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "I want to see around more." Kagome blushed. They walked around talking about the things they saw. After a few hours, they walked outside. They sat on the bench waiting for the bus. "Kagome!"  
Kagome turned to see her friends walking towards her. They hugged her. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"  
Kagome laughed. "I'm taking my friend around. It's his first time in the city."  
All three looked behind Kagome to see Inuyasha giving them a scared look. The girls crowded around him. "He's so cute." "IS this your boyfriend?" Inuyasha backed away and hide behind Kagome the best he could. The three girls began to approach them when Kagome put her hands up. "He's a little shy."  
"Hey, do you want to come with us to Insomnia?"  
Kagome smiled, looking behind her. "I.We would love to." They all began to walk down the main street to the club. Inuyasha stopped, pulling Kagome back. "What are we doing?"  
Kagome smiled, patting his hand. "It's a club. It has a lot of dancing and partying. This is fun."  
Inuyasha just nodded and allowed Kagome and the girls to drag him inside. Inuyasha was glad he was a human at that moment. If he had his demon blood he would have gone deaf and blind within seconds. Multicolor lights were rotating around the room and the music was making his body vibrate. Kagome seems to move with the music. She pulled him into the middle of a crowd. She put her hand behind his neck and brought him towards her. Inuyasha blushed. Kagome said into his ear. "Relax. Just move with the music."  
She pulled away much to Inuyasha disappointment. He watched the people around him first and then started he sway back and forth. His eyes were wide when he noticed a few of the couples moving together in a very intimate way. He pointed at them and yelled. "Is that normal?"  
Kagome turned to look at what Inuyasha was potting at and laughed. "Yeah, it's called grinding. You dance as close as you can with your dance partner."  
"Are they mates?"  
"No, they don't have to be."  
  
"So, we could do that?"  
Kagome blushed. Inuyasha noticed her reaction. "I thought you said it wasn't for mates."  
"It's not."  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
This made Kagome blush even more. "Because, usually people who dance like that really like each other or want something." She finished putting the emphasis on something.  
Inuyasha was confused. "What do they want?"  
Kagome nervously laughed. "They want sex.to mate with them but without the commitment."  
Inuyasha let the information absorb into his head. He nodded to Kagome that he understood. Just when he was about to ask her something else, her friends grabbed her and took her into the cages. Kagome and her friend danced with each other, getting a few hollers from the crowd. Kagome was nervous at first but then loosened up. She began to dance around the pole with her friend. Eri and her hugged each other and twirled each to her. They danced a bit before Kagome left to find Inuyasha. She found him with wide eyes and motionless. Some people were getting more intimate on the dance floor so to point where private body parts could be seen. Kagome quickly pushed through the crowd to get to him. She touched his arm, pulling him towards her. His movement was like lightening. He quickly grabbed her back and kissed her. Kagome was so high on adrenaline from dancing in the cage she kissed right back. Inuyasha brought his hand up, running his fingers through her hair to the back of her neck, deepening their kiss. Kagome's legs felt like jelly. Her body was on fire. It was such a primal animal urge she could feel the heat growing between Inuyasha and herself. Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha's shirt with a death grip. Inuyasha pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't. I couldn't help myself."  
Kagome swallowed trying to get her voice back. "Is that how you greet all the girls who touch you?"  
Inuyasha gave her a sly smile. "I knew it was you."  
Kagome nodded, still trying to get the feeling back into her legs.  
"Are you ok?"  
Kagome nodded, smiling. "Yeah."  
Inuyasha laughed. "If I had known this is how to shut you up, I would have done this years ago."  
That brought Kagome back very quickly. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing. Do you mind taking your death grip off my shirt."  
Kagome looked at her fists still clinging to his shirt. She quickly released him, wiping her hands on her shorts looking at anything but Inuyasha. She noticed him looking down, blushing. She looked in the direction he was looking at and got an eyeful for someone's bare breast and someone's ass. Kagome laughed. "Ok, I think I've seen enough. Let's go upstairs." She pulled Inuyasha with her upstairs. It was quieter and the lounges were painted ruby red with red carpeting. The stool was black leather and overlooked the dance floor. There was a plexiglass wall that cut out some of the noise. There was a bar to the right and few waitresses. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a couch in a secluded corner. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow. "So, what do you think?"  
Inuyasha leaned against the railing watching the people. "It's overwhelming to say the least. There is so much energy moving around even I can see it in his form." He turned his head to see Kagome fanning herself with a flyer from one of the tables. "Do you come here a lot?"  
Kagome laughed. "No. Only once in a while. This is more my friends' thing. They like to come here to meet guys and dance."  
Inuyasha pointed to the dance floor. "DO they dance like that?"  
"Eri does, but not me. No way. I'm not a wham-bam-thank-you-madam kinda girl."  
Inuyasha leaned back on the couch to look at Kagome. "What does that mean?"  
Kagome sighed. "It means that I'm not going to be physical with someone just for the sake of being physical. I'm not going to mate with someone unless they are my boyfriend or husband."  
Inuyasha smiled. "You were physical with me and I'm neither those things."  
Kagome blushed. "You. You surprised me. I wasn't expecting it."  
Inuyasha folded his arms. "Neither was I. All that energy was bubbling inside me and I had to release it or I would have gone mad." He looked into Kagome's blushing face. "I'm glad it was you though."  
Kagome smiled. "Me too. We better go back down before my friends get worried."  
Inuyasha grunted. "DO we have to? I don't like the way this place makes me feel."  
Kagome frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"  
Inuyasha shrugged. "It makes me feel tingly all over. I feel so aggressive. The need for." He began to blush. ".Physical things are dominant."  
Kagome nodded. "I understand. I feel it too."  
"You do?"  
Kagome took his hand and they started to walk downstairs. "Yeah, all the music and movement. It makes me feel alive and brave. I feel like I could do anything. I could say anything to anyone. It's a great feeling. I'll go tell my friends we're leaving and then you and I can go home."  
Inuyasha nodded. "I really would like that."  
She nodded. She didn't see Inuyasha follow her a few paces more. He watched her reach her friends. "Hey, guys, we are going to take off. Inuyasha has had enough for one night." Eri laughed. "Yeah, right. I bet you and Inuyasha just want to be alone." Her friends started to sing with the song. "Some sexual healing." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. Kagome hit one of her friends playfully. "I'll see you later." As Kagome left her friends started dancing with each other singing, "sexual healing" after her. She covered her face to hide the blushing from Inuyasha, who was turned so she couldn't see him blushing too. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and grabbed him out.  
They exited the club and moved to the bus stop. Kagome rubbed her ears, thankful that her blushing was stopped. "The only bad thing about those places is you come out with cotton ears."  
Inuyasha folded his arms and waited for the bus. There were the only ones at the bus stop surprisingly. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's arm and he leaned his head on hers. They both froze realizing how relaxed and easy they had just snuggled together. They were about to move away when Kagome yawned. Inuyasha relaxed and looked at Kagome smiling. "Tired?"  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah. It's been a long day."  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, it has been." He couldn't resist. "What is sexual healing?"  
Kagome yelped and sat up looking at him with a beet red face. "What?"  
Inuyasha turned leaning his arm against the back of the bench to face Kagome.  
Kagome swallowed. "Where did you hear that?"  
"Your friends were singing it. What does it mean?"  
Kagome wrung her hands, nervously. "Well, you see.some people think that." She looked down at her feet and said quickly, "having sex can heal anything."  
Inuyasha laughed. Kagome looked at him. "What?"  
Inuyasha shook his head turning to face the street. He leaned back, fooling his arms. "Nothing. It's just that it's fun to make you blush."  
Kagome brought her eyebrows together in anger. Inuyasha noticed it. "Oh come on. It's all I have.you can sit me whenever you want."  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah, you're right."  
The bus came and Kagome and Inuyasha got on finding the bus full of teenage kids, yelling and having a good time. Inuyasha protectively wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist and one hand on the handle. Kagome looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
"Just nervous. I'm human remember. I can't protect you like I can when I'm a hanyou.even though I hate being that too."  
He felt Kagome touch his cheek. "You don't give yourself enough credit. Plus, I can protect myself, you know." Inuyasha gave her a half- smile. "No really I can."  
Inuyasha just shook his head. "Come on, this is our stop." They walked up to the shrine, leaning against each other since neither had any strength. Kagome stopped just before the house and looked at a shrine. "I'll be right back." She left Inuyasha's side and walked to the shrine and lit a candle. She closed her eyes and knelt by the shrine. She lit some incense and two candles. She put her hands together and closed her eyes. Inuyasha sat beside her and watched her silently. Even in his human form he could see the pink glow around her when she used her miko powers. After a few minutes she opened her eyes, letting one tear fall down her face. Inuyasha wiped her cheek. "What are you doing?"  
Kagome sniffled, extinguishing the lights. "I was praying to my father and brother."  
Inuyasha frowned. "You father and brother? You never talk about them."  
Kagome smiled. "They were great. My brother and him died a few years ago in an earthquake. It was hard but we moved on." She looked at Inuyasha. "But you know how that feels, don't you?"  
Inuyasha nodded, looking down. "Too many times."  
"Did you have anyone after your parents died?"  
Inuyasha looked into Kagome's sad eyes. "Not really. I had a few people who helped me out from time to time but nothing like." He stopped putting his hands into fists, closing his eyes tight, trying to hold back tears.  
"Kikyo." Kagome finished. She walked over and took Inuyasha's human hands in her own. She forced his hands to relax and unclench. She held them. Inuyasha opened his eyes, letting one tear glisten around his eye but not fall. He looked into Kagome's eyes as she said, "No matter what, Kikyo will always care for you in her own way. But you should know by now that we all care about you too. We are your family.at least we think of you that way."  
Inuyasha nodded. "I do."  
Kagome smiled. "Good. Time for bed. I'm exhausted."  
Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome back into the house. He sat on the floor while Kagome got into her a tank top and shorts in the bathroom. She came back in tossing her shirt over Inuyasha's head before crawling into bed. Inuyasha grabbed the shirt and looked at Kagome. She giggled and lay on her stomach, her arms dangling over the bed. She looked at Inuyasha. "Why did you kiss me?"  
Inuyasha snapped his head up in shock. "I...I told you. There was too much sexual energy and I needed to release it. You were there."  
"That was it?" Kagome said, disappointment dripping off her words. It was not lost on Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Yeah. Why?"  
Kagome turned over so she could look at the ceiling so Inuyasha couldn't see the sad look on her face. "Just wondering if it meant something more."  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome's change in mood from playful to disappointment. HE leaned against the bed, looking at her back. "Did you want it to mean something more?"  
Kagome blushed deep red. She was glad she had turned away from him. "I don't know."  
Inuyasha sighed. He knew that when Kagome said I don't know she usually meant yes. He cleared his throat. "Like I said, I was glad it was you. I wouldn't have wanted to kiss someone I had no feelings for."  
Kagome turned in bed to see Inuyasha looking right at her. She smiled. "Me too. Just don't make a habit out of it."  
Inuyasha laughed. "I'll try." He then grunted. "Oh, and what was Houjo doing at the club?"  
Kagome rolled her eyes and lay on her stomach, facing Inuyasha. "He is a good friend. We have known each other for years."  
"Your mom said you saved his life."  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was curious. He wasn't jealous or mad. He truly wanted to know. She nodded. "Yeah, I did. During an earthquake the building we were living in fell apart. He was trapped under a beam. I helped him out before the building completely collapsed." Kagome swallowed the lump her throat. He motioned to her back. "I got those going back in to find my father and my younger brother."  
Inuyasha moved closer and touched the area where her scars were on her back. One on the right side and one close to her spine. "How?" Kagome began to relax as Inuyasha began to rub her back. "Metal debris. It hit me and I blacked out. It doesn't hurt too much anymore. It's been almost 3 years. We moved here shortly after it happened. Then I fell into a well and meet you, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome yawned. "Well, I'm off to dreamland." Kagome said in an afterthought, "Your back is going to hurt in the morning." "No, it won't." "Ok, suit yourself." She no sooner had rested her head on the pillow before she fell asleep. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome asleep. He sat up to look at Kagome. He brushed a hair from her face gently kissing her forehead. "Kagome?" he whispered.  
"Hmm?" She answered in her sleep. He smiled evilly. He had always wanted to try this on her. He prepared for the worst sit of his lifetime she was going to give him for this one but Miroku could say it. "Would you bear my child?" She nodded yes. Inuyasha was stunned. Of course, she was asleep but still Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when she answered. "Could we adopt Shippou as our child too?" To his surprise she nodded yes again. He asked her if it was ok for him to kill Kouga. When she nodded yes to that one, Inuyasha knew she was unconsciously answering him. He went back to his place on the floor to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kagome woke up in her bed with a white-haired hanyou sitting at the foot of her bed, reading a magazine. She sat up and yawned a bit disappointed that she didn't wake up in his arms. He smiled. "Did you know that it takes 6 and a half miles to burn off a grilled cheese sandwich?"  
Kagome laughed. "No, I didn't know that."  
Inuyasha nodded. "That is what the Food Guru says."  
Kagome crawled next to him, placing her head on his shoulder to read the article. She slowly moved off the bed and stretched. "I had such a weird dream last night."  
Inuyasha put the magazine down. "About what?"  
Kagome blushed. "Nevermind. It was silly." She took her clothes and went into the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard. His sense of smell had come back. Kagome was in heat. Usually, he made sure to avoid her scent when she was like this but now he was saturated with it. He was holding onto the magazine just to stop him from touching her. When she had placed her head on his shoulder, he had to bite his tongue to resist kissing her.  
He had to go back. He had told Shippou three days but he didn't realize Kagome's scent was going to affect him so badly. He heard commotion downstairs. He looked over the staircase to see Mamma, Souta, and grandfather getting their shoes on. Mamma saw him. "Oh, Inuyasha, good. I left your kimono on the table. We are going into Tokyo for the day so we will be back later tonight."  
'Damn, that's right. My kimono, I can't go back yet.' He nodded to the group. He waved good-bye. Kagome came out of the bathroom dressed but her hair up in a towel. "Where did they go?"  
Inuyasha didn't answer right away, so Kagome touched him. He jumped away from her. She frowned. "What is wrong with you? Are you mad at me?"  
Inuyasha dug his claws into the balcony. "No."  
Kagome gave him a strange look as she went to blow-dry her hair. He took this opportunity to run outside and hide in the God Tree. Maybe up there his temptations would not be so great. Fifteen minutes, later, Kagome came outside looking for him. She found him in the tree. "What's wrong?"  
Inuyasha snorted. "Nothing."  
Kagome stood akimbo. "Then what is so bad you can't tell me. You said I was your best friend."  
Inuyasha winced. He jumped down but keep his head low. She moved closer to him. He placed a hand up. "Don't.come near me." He saw the hurt in her eyes and said quickly, "No, not like that. It's just.it's just."  
"Just what?" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha's hand away from him moving within reaching distance.  
His body tenses and he hissed. "Don't you realize what you are doing to me?"  
Kagome looked at the hanyou. He was tense and digging his claws deeper into the tree. He was breathing staggered and looking at her with lustful eyes. She shook her head. "No."  
Inuyasha sighed, blushing. "You are in heat."  
Kagome blushed. "Nani? You can tell that kind of stuff?"  
Inuyasha turned his head away, clenching his eyes shut. "Yes, yes. I can and you are and it is driving me crazy. I couldn't tell last night since it was a new moon."  
Kagome, still blushing, said, "But, why? It had never affected you before."  
Inuyasha shook his head. "You never noticed how I always stayed ahead of you, farther than usual, whenever this time of the month came.it is like catnip to a cat. I can't stop myself if you come closer." "But why is it affecting you so badly this time?" Inuyasha looked up through his white bangs. "Because I care about you. It makes it worse. But I'm afraid.. you'll hate me if I lost control." Kagome touched his cheek. "No, I could never hate you." Inuyasha held his breath hoping her scent couldn't penetrate him but her touch was ten times worse. Without realizing it, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. He turned so her back was against the wall. Kagome did not pull away but was kissing him back. He pulled himself away. He fell to his knees. "Sit me." Kagome was still against the wall, trying to get the feeling back in her legs. His kiss was so sweet and powerful that it made her dizzy. "Nani? Why?" She could see a tear fall down his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much. Sit me until I pass out then run away. I'll find you later when this is all over." Kagome gasped. "No. I'm not going to leave you like this." Inuyasha snapped his head up. "Nani? Please, sit me. Don't you realize that you are the problem right now." Kagome shouted. "No." Inuyasha growled and jumped, pinning her against the wall once more. His one hand dug into the trunk to the side of her head while the other hand was wrapped tightly around her waist. "Please." He was begging her. Kagome moved his hair away from his face then brought to her, kissing him. He moaned and kissed her back passionately. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss, bringing him closer. She broke the kiss to breathe into his neck. "I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha shut his eyes tight trying to control his lust. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to hate him. He couldn't do this to her. This was not the way he wanted it to be. He couldn't love her passionately then leave her with a pup to rise in the midst of the battle with Naraku. They all needed to be focused. He pushed away from her. "I'm sorry." With all his might he jumped away into the well house. Kagome called after him but he didn't return. Kagome stood there stunned. She wasn't mad. She knew why he left. Her body was still tingling all over. His touch was intoxicating. She walked into her house and began to clean things up. She needed to think. She went to the table and saw his kimono. In the midst of everything, he forgot it. She quickly grabbed it. He needed this in his era. She quickly ran to the store to pack some supplies. She wrote a note to her mom and the others.  
  
Inuyasha stormed into Kaede's hut and sat down crossing his legs and arms. Kaede looked at the hanyou. "Where your kimono?"  
Inuyasha looked down and hit his fist against the floor. "Shit."  
"Inuyasha, did something happen with Kagome?"  
His shoulders dropped and Kaede saw the look in his eyes. She smiled. "Inuyasha, don't you realize that you need her just as much as she needs you. It is not an accident that you two meet. I see now that you two were always meant to be together. My sister loved you but she could never have accepted you like the rest of us. Whatever happened, I'm sure Kagome will forgive you."  
Inuyasha looked up at her. "She was in heat and."  
Kaede jumped up, lapel in her hand. "You did not."  
Inuyasha jumped up. "Of course not, old hag. That is why I ran away. I told her I loved her and she told me she loved me. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want her to hate me."  
Kaede relaxed and put the lapel down. She sighed. "Inuyasha, I respect you for what you have just done."  
Inuyasha sat down on the mat, lying down. "Why do I feel so bad."  
Kaede walked over and touched the hanyou's head. "Because you both have a love that can't be expressed. Other forces are against you. But soon you both will be together."  
  
Kagome threw her bag over the rim of the well. It had taken her longer to pack. It was nightfall already. She pulled herself up. She headed towards the village. She entered Kaede's hut to find Inuyasha, still in modern clothes, stirring a stew. He saw Kagome and smiled. She smiled too, dropping her bag. "Where is everyone?" "Miroku and Sango went to another town to investigate a lead on Naraku. Shippou and Kaede were traveling to another town to get more herbs." "Oh." She answered before opening her bag. She took out his kimono wrapped in plastic. "Here is your kimono. I thought you'd want it." He took it from her and went into the next room to change. Kagome sat by the stew to make sure it didn't spoil. He sat down a few feet away from her. She frowned. "Am I still in heat?" He nodded as he stared at the fire. Kagome sat down in the corner. "Is this ok?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Thanks.you don't know how hard it is to control the urges sometimes." Kagome moved next to him while he spoke. "Do you really love me?" Inuyasha nodded still looking at the fire. Kagome moved closer. "Then prove it."  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow turning to face her. "How?"  
"I don't know. Only you know how to answer it."  
Inuyasha sighed. "I don't want to hurt you." Kagome shook her head. "I know you won't." He shuddered, running his fingers through Kagome's hair then bringing her close. He nestled her neck making her giggle. His fangs grew and became sharper. He licked her skin making her moan. Before she could react, he bit down holding her in place. She yelped but didn't struggle. He quickly retracted his fangs and licked the blood away. What were left were two star-like marks. He licked her blood from his fangs then kissed her passionately. When the kiss was broken they leaned against each other's forehead. He whispered to her. "There is my proof."  
Kagome touched her neck. "What did you do?"  
"I marked you as my mate."  
Kagome pulled away, blushing. "Mate?"  
Inuyasha blushed too. "Yeah."  
Kagome smiled. "I guess you'll finally stop being worried about Kouga and Houja now, huh?"  
Inuyasha just smiled, bringing her close. She snuggled close to him inhaling his smell. She saw him kick the kettle away from the fire. He put the fire out and grabbed her. He wrapped her arms around his neck and he jumped out of the hut and out of the village. Kagome closed her eyes and nestled close to him. He was moving faster that usual and the wind was cold. He stopped and Kagome opened her eyes to see a small hut. It looked clean but abandoned. Inuyasha put her down and took her hand, leading her into the hut. The hut smelled of almonds and cherry. The main room looked similar to Kaede's with a sunken in portion for cooking. Inuyasha pulled her gently into a small hallway. One side had a large bedroom decorated with engraved wood furniture and fug rugs. The other room was smaller with similar furniture. "Inuyasha? What is this place?"  
He smiled. "This is where my mother, father, and I lived many years ago."  
"Here?"  
He nodded. "I've never shown anyone this place. It is enchanted that only my mate, my blood can, and me see it. Dad created it to protect mom from demons and the humans in the village that were trying to kill her for mating with a youkai."  
Kagome saw his face fall in sadness, probably remembering terrible times. She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for showing me."  
Inuyasha nodded, kissing her back. "I wanted to show you it in case you ever need it."  
"Why would I need it?"  
Inuyasha blushed. "Well, if we ever had pups. Then you can bring them here and know they will be safe."  
Kagome smiled. "I won't need to because their father will be with us."  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up and spun her around. He hugged her tightly. "You make me so happy."  
Kagome hugged him back, kissing his neck She heard him purr at this and she continued to kiss his neck and up to his cheek. They became to kiss passionately and Kagome started to move him towards the bedroom. He stopped at the doorway. "Are you sure about this?"  
Kagome just gave him an evil smile. "I've never wanted anything more in my life. We are mates after all." She pulled him to the bed.  
Inuyasha wasted no time in helping her undress. They made love and became one. They didn't see the jewel shards around Kagome's neck pulse and swirl as the battle between good and evil was now over. Love had won. The jewel shards around her neck were now completely purified.  
The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome lay together on the bed. Inuyasha was rubbing Kagome's palm. "What was your dad like?"  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "He was good man. Miroku reminds me of him." She saw the look Inuyasha was giving her and added, "Minus the perverted ness. He was carefree. He was always smiling no matter what was happening. He was also very kind hearted just like you." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "He was always there anytime we needed him. He would put work away and play anytime we asked. I never felt neglected or unloved."  
Kagome wiped her nose as she felt her eyes watering up. Inuyasha saw this and sat up. "Please, don't cry. You got to know your father. I don't remember mine. He had to leave soon after I was born."  
"Why?"  
"To protect my mother and me. Demons were always after my father. They wanted to challenge him to overthrow him."  
Kagome sat closer to Inuyasha. "Overthrow him? Did he own something?"  
"Yeah. He was King of the Plains. Sessoumaru is now King. Most people do not know I exist sine hanyou are not accepted by either humans or demons. Yet, my father saw me as something great and made sure I was always trained. I only have one memory of him. He was playing with me and I fell and hurt my knee. He picked me up and gave me to my mother. Sessoumaru was there and he was disgusted. But, when is my brother not disgusted with me?"  
"Because you were a hanyou?"  
Inuyasha smiled. "Nah. He hates me because our father paid more attention to me than he ever did to Sessoumaru. The hanyou excuse only accounts for about 15 percent of his hatred towards me."  
"But, if you are a Prince, why have you been alone for so long?"  
Inuyasha rested against the wall. "My choose, I guess. When my mother died, I really didn't want to stay in the village we lived in for years. The people feared no one and me cared to get to know me. So, I began to travel. I meet hatred wherever I went because of what I was more than who I was. Sessoumaru is the only family I have."  
Kagome interrupted him. "That is not true. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo and I are your family."  
Inuyasha nodded. "But Sessoumaru is related by blood."  
Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Shippo looks up to you like a father."  
Inuyasha flinched raising his eyebrows. "Huh?"  
Kagome smiled. "He does. He looks up to you. You never notice how he is always looking for your approval."  
Inuyasha's eyebrow rose with suspicion. "Why would he look up to me?"  
Kagome laughed. "Because you baka, you are an amazing person. No matter how hard you try to find it, you are very kind hearted."  
Inuyasha shrugged. "You make me sound so weak, again. I hate being weak. That is why I had wanted to collect the shards to become a full demon." He finished proudly but his face fell when he saw the sad look in Kagome's eyes. "Wha?"  
"I just think it is sad that you would want to change who you are. We all accept you. Doesn't that prove that it is possible to be powerful without being a full blooded demon?"  
Inuyasha turned his head away. "You guys are different."  
Kagome gently tugged on one of Inuyasha's locks and turned his face to hers. "How? We didn't have to get to know you. We didn't have to accept you. We didn't have to love you."  
Inuyasha turned quickly to look at Kagome. "Love me?"  
Kagome released his hair and sat back on her legs. "Yes. We all love you." Kagome moved over and grabbed a blanket. She wrapped it around herself. "I told you before that Shippo loves you as a father. Sango and Miroku love you as a dear friend. Even Kaede loves you. She always did even when she was young when you were with Kikyo." Kagome trailed off.  
Inuyasha nodded. "What about you, Kagome?"  
Kagome shifted the blankets. "Hm?"  
"How do you love me?"  
Kagome blushed and it was not lost on Inuyasha. She cleared her throat. "More than I can ever express."  
Inuyasha moved to lean against one arm, giving her a smile. "I think you did last night." Inuyasha watched Kagome laugh and blush, covering her face. Inuyasha took her hands away. "I didn't mind it." He laughed and tackled her. He lay on top of her kissing her. She pulled him closer, enjoying their bodies together. Kagome yawned. "We should get back. The others are going to start to wonder."  
"Let them." Inuyasha snuggled against her neck, gliding his lips over his mark on her neck. He couldn't help but smile. He had finally found the love his parents had but for how long. HE looked up into Kagome's eyes and they both smiled. Inuyasha shrugged inwardly. It didn't matter how long; just knowing he got to have this experience with her was enough.  
If he had known it was all going to change in a few hours, he would have stayed in bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

I start bouncing back and forth between past and present.keep up ;)  
  
Final Showdown..  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome. She had shot Naraku with two arrows and he fell to his knees. Yet, Naraku was able to hit Kagome in the shoulder with a bolt of power too. She fell into Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome?" He whispered.  
  
She looked up. "I'm ok. It will heal."  
Sango and Kirara were above them while Miruko and Shippou were next to the couple. They were deciding on what to do next when Kikyo came out of the woods and right up to Naraku. Inuyasha could see that she was dying. Her cheek was missing and there were holes in her clay body. She was a doll that had been tossed around too much. She got a determined look in her face. She took her arrow and blew on it until it glowed pink. IN one swift movement, she raised it above her head. The group watched as she let a war cry out as she plunged her arrow into the middle the spider scar on Naraku's back and exit through his chest. He screamed holding his heart. The spider scar began to bleed blue and green blood. AS it seeped from the wound it evaporated into a mist, surrounding him. Kikyo grabbed the jewel from Naraku's hand and raised it above her head.  
Kagome saw what Kikyo did. "No, she is tainting the jewel. She will become ten times stronger."  
Naraku grabbed Kikyo's shirt. "If I die you come with me."  
Kikyo slowly latched onto his shoulders. "Don't you mean you will die with me?" Her voice became low and hypnotizing. "Come to hell with me."  
Naraku nodded. His powers were fading fast and the human side of him wanted death. But more so, it wanted Kikyo. The ground opened and they began to descend into the ground. Inuyasha took his sword and ran towards them. He jumped up and wrung his sword, shattering Kikyo's hand. He quickly took the jewel. Kikyo looked at him. "I will always hate and love you Inuyasha."  
He watched as she disappeared into the ground. The Earth moved and covered itself but the light from Naraku's magic shone. Slowly, the beats of magic began to fade and eventually stop. The group moved together and looked down. "It's over?"  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I think it is." She quickly grabbed Miroku's hand, forgetting about her bleeding shoulder. She ripped the fabric off to reveal that the air void was gone. Naraku was dead and here was the proof. Miroku upon seeing flesh where the hole once was began to laugh and cry at the same time. He turned to Sango, then Shippou and to everyone around. "It's gone. I'm going to live."  
Kagome turned to see Inuyasha holding the jewel in his hand. She fingered the three shards around her neck. She approached him holding out her hand. "May I?"  
He smiled, handing her the jewel. She opened the glass jar and placed the three shards in her hand. She closed her eyes and placed the together. A bright pink and white light surrounded Kagome. Inuyasha covered his eyes. Miroku, Sango and Kirara did the same. When the light died, Kagome stood in a clean uniform. Her wounds were healed and she posses a glow of power around her. She opened her palms to her friends to show them the jewel was fused. "So much trouble for such a small thing." She said in a soft voice. "What do we do now?"  
Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha. He noticed the attention. "What? I don't know."  
Kagome nodded. "Neither do I. Let's take it back to Kaede's hut. She will know what to do."  
The group nodded. Kaede took the jewel and placed it in a safe place. The group sat down and tried to collect their thoughts. Kagome stood. "I want to go tell my family I'll be right back." She hugged everyone good-bye before walking towards the well. Inuyasha walked with her, holding her hand. "DO you really think it is over?"  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. There are still three more shards left. Kouga has 2 and Sango's brother has one. We have to find them.what is it?"  
Kagome shrugged. "The jewel felt weird. It felt complete even though it wasn't. It is completely pure. The struggle inside of it is over."  
Inuyasha smiled. "Good. That is one less thing we have to worry about." They got to the well and they kissed. "Come back soon."  
Kagome smiled. "I will." She was about to turn when the ground shook beneath them. Kagome and Inuyasha fell away from each other as the ground split and a decaying Kikyo strung forth. She dove towards Kagome, lifting her by the throat. She said a spell and threw Kagome into the well. She then turned on Inuyasha. His sword was drawn. "What have you done, Kikyo?"  
She laughed. "I got rid of the nuisance. You will never see her again. I made sure of that. You and I were meant to be together not that bitch. We were in love."  
Inuyasha screamed. "You used me. You never truly loved me. Bring her back." Kikyo shook her head. "Never. My spell has sealed this well forever. You might as well come to hell with me." Inuyasha shook his head no and released the power of his sword upon Kikyo. It hit her and she scattered into a million pieces of clay and bone. She was still laughing. Inuyasha watched as her ashes scattered around him. He jumped into the well not noticing that the ashes were forming again into Kikyo and slowly retreated to the ground to recover. Only to land at the bottom. He jumped again and again but no result. He yelled, hitting the ground with his fists. His tears and sweat blurring his vision. "No." He pound on the ground until his hands bled and he passed out from exhaustion. Miroku found him hours later. Kikyo's laugh still echoing around the well.  
  
Kagome banged again the ground. 'No, no.not now. We finally expressed our love.' She slowly got out of the well and looked down. It felt cold and empty. It didn't work. She walked into the house and cried. A week later, the well was still not working. The gang was probably working on a way to get her back. She should just get busy and wait. They would find her. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her book bag. Kagome's mother looked at her. "Where are you going?"  
"To the library. The college entrance exam is being given in two months. I'm going to try again. I am not going to sit and wait like a bum. I need to keep busy to get my mind off this." She turned away. "They would not want to give up." She quickly left the house and down the steps of the temple. She hopped on a bus and went to the local University. She found a quiet spot in a corner of the library. Kagome placed her stuff down and walked over to the librarian and asked for the college entrance exams study guides. The woman came back with a stack of over twenty books. Kagome stumbled with them back to her seat. No soon had she sat down did she feel sick. It must be nerves, she said to herself. She sucked in a breath and started to cram as much information as she could into her head before the library closed.  
  
Eighteen Years Before..  
  
Kagome's father rushed his pregnant wife into the emergency room. She was in labor and her contractions were already a few minutes apart. Mrs. H screamed. They were rolled into the birthing room. "Hello. I'll be your doctor this evening."  
Mrs. H looked at him. "Your eyes."  
The doctor suited up. He smiled. "What's wrong with them?"  
"Nothing.they're beautiful."  
Mr. H held his wife's hand. "Doctor."  
"Yasha.Dr. Yasha."  
"Dr. Yasha. Is my wife and the baby ok?"  
Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, they are going to be fine."  
After thirteen hours of hard labor, Kagome was born into the world. Inuyasha froze for a second, holding her in his arms. She did not cry at first only nestled toward him her newborn eyes trying to open. He whispered. "Hello Kagome." "Kagome? That is a lovely name. Fei lets name her Kagome." Inuyasha came out of his trace and handed the baby to the couple. He wiped the tears that came down his face, watching Kagome squirm around. Curious, just like the first time they meet.will meet fifteen years from now. One nurse went to take Kagome to the nursery and Inuyasha intervened. "May I?" he looked at mommy and daddy. They agreed and Inuyasha walked with Kagome in his arms to the nursery while the nurses cleaned Mrs. H up and got her to her room. On his way to the nursery, Inuyasha made a quick turn into his office. Shippou was there waiting. He jumped up and ran to Inuyasha. "Is it.?" He smiled, nodding. "It's her." He laughed. "And I said her name and her parents thought it was such a lively name they choose to name her it." Shippou laughed. "So, not only did you bring your true love into the world but you named her too. A little weird, even for you Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded. "Weird, no. Fate, yes." The two watched as Kagome opened her eyes for the first time and looked at the people around her. Inuyasha sighed. "It is going to be so hard not to be around her now. She's here.nothing else seems to matter now." Shippou took Kagome from Inuyasha, rocking her in his arms. "We still have to deal with Kikyo.don't forget that. As long as she lives.Kagome will always be in danger, especially now that she has the full Shikon jewel within her." Inuyasha leaned against his desk, sighing and crossing his arms. "I hate it when you are right." Shippou just laughed, handing the baby back to him. "Say good-bye Inuyasha.for now." Inuyasha nodded and kissed Kagome's forehead and walked her down to the nursery.  
  
Tokyo, 2000  
  
Kagome eyes flew open as her bed began to vibrate. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that her whole room was shaking. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran into her brothers', Souta and Lusha, room. The young boys were sound asleep still. Kagome's mother ran to her. "It's an earthquake. We have to get out."  
Kagome saw her father; hopping as he placed a shoe on his foot, stumble to the emergency exit. They had moved to Tokyo two years ago when her father received a good job offer with a computer-processing firm. The apartment came with the job. It was on the 10th floor of the companies many properties. Kagome's attention was redirected when the shaking began again, this time sending Kagome and her mother to the ground. Her mother grabbed her arm. Kagome saw blood. "Mamma?"  
"I'm ok. Let's get the boys out of here."  
Lucia, who was ten years old, was up and already out the door helping their father get the other residents up. Kagome went over to Souta. He was still sleeping. 'That boy would sleep through this.' Thought Kagome. Souta was only seven so she couldn't be too hard on the boy. Plus, he was still getting over the flu. "Mama, I got him. Go see if Father and Lucia are ok."  
Mamma nodded and left as another tremor shook the building. This time it was strong enough that debris began to fall. Kagome wrapped Souta up and exited the room just as the supporting beam broke collapsing the ceiling. Kagome didn't waste time thinking about how lucky she was at that moment. Smoke was beginning to empty through the vents and people could be heard screaming above and below. Kagome saw her family and meet them at the emergency stairs. Kagome was immediately drawn to her father. "Papa!"  
Kagome's father smiled as he usually did as if nothing was wrong in the world. "It's just a scratch, princess. Nothing to worry yourself about.ok?" Although Kagome nodded, she grimaced at the condition of his arm. It was bleeding from the shoulder and there was a deep cut above his eyebrow. Souta finally woke up and Kagome placed him down taking his hand. People were pushing frantically trying to get out of the building.  
Lucia tossed his ponytail to the side. "We better get going too."  
They ran to the stairs, pushing with the rest of the group. Kagome, Souta and Mamma were pushed forward. Mamma turned around. "Fei!"  
Kagome's father waved, holding onto Lucia's hand. "We'll meet you outside."  
On the 3rd floor, there was another tremor that split the building in two. Kagome grabbed onto the railing with a death grip with one hand and Souta with the other. Mamma was behind them doing the same. When the tremor subsided, everyone began to rush down. Kagome heard screaming coming from the second floor. "Souta, go with Mamma." He obeyed and she pushed the door in to see Houja under a large beam. His leg was broken and his screamed conveyed it. She quickly pushed the beam off him and helped him up. "It's ok, I'll help you out of here." She was trying to get out the way she came but debris fell blocking the door. She swore then helped Houja down another flight of stairs. There was black smoke engulfing the stairway making it hard to breath. More debris fell from above. Small fragments of metal and glass also showered the crowd. Finally, Kagome saw light. They exited on the side of the building. She adjusted Houja's weight on her before moving towards the ambulances. One attendant saw her and ran to take Houja. "You'll be ok now, Houja." Houja was smiling. "Thank you Kagome. I'll never forget this.if you ever need anything, anything let me know. I am forever in your debt." Kagome saw her Mamma. She ran over to her. "Where is Papa?" Mamma only sobbed and pointed into the building. "I'm going to look for Papa."  
Before Mamma could object, Kagome was gone. Mamma screamed but was pushed further back by the police.  
Kagome only made it to the 5th level. A final major tremor shocks the building, causing gas tanks to explode. Kagome felt something hot and sharp pierce her body from behind. She fell against the stairs. She could barely breathe, blood dripping from her mouth and head. Her back felt like fire. She felt someone gently pick her up. "Kagome?" She looked up into the man's face. She didn't recognize him but he looked kind. He began to carry her out. She looked up. She saw her father and Lucia running down the stairs behind her. Her happiness was squashed as the stairs collapsed beneath her father and Lucia, burying them alive under three floors of concrete and metal. Kagome found her voice to scream.  
  
Four years later..  
  
".PAPA. LUSHA!"  
Kagome realized she was in her own bed. She looked around to see a sleepy Inuyasha sit on her bed. "What the hell happened?" he said, rubbing his eyes. Kagome wiped the sweat from her face. "A nightmare.only it was real. I was reliving that day when they died." Inuyasha frowned. Kagome laid down hugging a pillow to her with a death grip. "I guess our last battle brought some bad memories back." Kagome felt Inuyasha climb next to her. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and brought her close to him. She could feel his breath on her neck. "Inuyasha?" "Shhhhh. When I had nightmares, my mother would cuddle with me and they would go away." Kagome turned so they were face-to-face. "This doesn't have to do with the kiss from earlier right?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "No.why?" "Well, you have only called me a baka once or twice, you have complimented me and now you are comforting me. And you said it yourself that that club made you feel things." Inuyasha snorted, shaking Kagome's gently in play. "I can't be nice to my best friend." Kagome smiled. "I'm your best friend?" Inuyasha averted her gaze. "Before we meet the others you were my only friend. I feel comfortable around you. I trust you." Kagome smiled. She took Inuyasha's chin in her hand and lifted his face up so she could kiss her forehead. Inuyasha blushed by the affection and pulled her close. He was thrilled when Kagome wrapped her arms around him too. He felt safe and loved. "Ka." He began but noticed Kagome's arms had loosened as she had fallen asleep again. He cuddled into her and fell asleep too.  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. The dream had come again. Nightmares were funny like that. She smiled at Inuyasha. He was snuggled next to her like a small child. She could hear his slow sleep rhythm. She slowly pulled herself away from him and took a blanket with her out to the God Tree. She sat down and watched the wind play with the branches like a wind chime making its music. It was soothing. She felt safe again. She looked at the spot where she now knew Inuyasha had been sealed. She smiled big as she remembered their first encounters and their recent impression of emotions.  
  
Inuyasha shivered and reached for Kagome's warm body. When his hand found nothing, he opened his eyes. He jumped up and went downstairs. He opened the door and saw her by the God Tree, wrapped in a blanket. 'Her dream must have come back.' He was about to go to her when he heard her speak. He looked up to see that dawn was approaching. His hearing was returning. He could hear her all the way from the house. He waited to see what she was doing.  
  
Kagome smiled up at the tree. Buyo meowed next to her. She smiled, pulling the chubby cat into her lap. "Do you like Inuyasha, Buyo? I love him. I know I love him but I worry that he only sees Kikyo in me. I think he loves me. But he was in love with her.still is in love with her. But, we still have a mission to complete. When that is over, I'll see where we stand." Inuyasha frowned to hear this and promised to watch himself more carefully. He backed up and opened the door and slammed it so she could hear him approach. He didn't want her to be embarrassed. It worked. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha come towards her. "Oi Kagome." Kagome nodded. "Hey." "You shouldn't be out here. It's cold. I don't want you to get sick." Kagome nodded. "Just a little while longer. Sitting near the God Tree always helps my nightmares." Inuyasha looked at the tree. "This tree causes all mine." Kagome looked at him. He was looking at the spot where he was sealed. It must be hard. Every time he looks at this tree he remembers the day Kikyo killed him. How Naraku's plan caused them to hate each other. "Do you think Kikyo and you would have gotten together if Naraku hasn't come into the picture?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. I was willing to become a human for her but.I don't know. Kikyo was very much devoted to her miko duties. She wanted to be an ordinary woman but sometimes I got the feeling she was using me to get to that goal. Maybe she would have killed me once I turned human or maybe we would have been married. It doesn't matter now. She is gone from me." He bowed his head so Kagome wouldn't see the sadness in them. He saw her move closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean for you to be sad." Inuyasha hesitated at first but then became to stroke her hair. Kikyo and Kagome were so different yet so similar. Kagome truly cared and she was not afraid to show it. She got up, much to his disappointment. She offered him her hand while the other one held the blanket around her. "Come, let's go to bed. No point in us being too tired." Inuyasha took her hand and they both walked into her room. Kagome got into bed. Inuyasha was about to lie on the floor until Kagome grabbed his arm. "Nani?" She smiled. "Your back is going to hurt. Remember you are in human form still. There is plenty of room on my bed. As long as you don't touch anything, you can sleep with me." Inuyasha gave her an evil smile. "I don't know. Miroku has been giving me pointers." Kagome playfully slapped his arm. "Jerk." Inuyasha laughed and got into bed turning so his back faced Kagome. He felt her run her fingers through his hair. It sent chills down his back. Good chills. Soon, Kagome was asleep. He turned to face her. Dawn had come and his saw his hair turn white and his claws return. He brushed her hair away from her face and something inside him clicked. "I love you, Kagome." Kagome nodded in her sleep. He smiled and kissed her lips. He was in love with her. He knew that now. What he wasn't expecting was Kagome kissing him back. He pulled away to see her giving him a look. "I thought I said not to make this a habit." Inuyasha laughed. "Sorry." They both giggled and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's middle hugging him close. "Night, Inuyasha." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. She knew him well enough to realize he was embarrassed and didn't want to talk about them, just yet. "Night Kagome." 


	5. Chapter 5

One month after the well was sealed.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the toilet seat with her head in her hands, leaning against her knees. Her mother was pacing in the hallway with her grandfather. The timer went off and she looked at the EPT strip. "Mom? What color is that?"  
"Blue."  
"I thought so," she said before passing out.  
  
In New York City, same time..  
  
Inuyasha walked into one of the top law firms in the country. He was wearing a black suit with a pastel yellow tie. His hair was tied back to hide his ears. He approached the young receptionist who smiled. "Good morning Dr. Yasha." Inuyasha lightly hit the top of the desk. "Good morning, Rachel. Is my son in?" He gave her a smile that made Rachel blush. "Yes, sir. He is in his office." "Thanks." When he got to the office, Shippou was reclining in his chair, talking on the phone. Inuyasha shut the door loudly. Shippou turned in the chair and waved. He looked like a twenty-year-old young man. His red-brown hair cut short and he had developed into a good-looking boy. He was lean, strong, and had a cute face, which still held the innocence it did back in the warring era. Shippou hung up the phone.  
"OK, we are all set. This time next year we will be back in Japan. Any more leads on Kikyo?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No, it's been three years now since we last saw her. I just hope Kagome stays at the shrine. I can't be worrying about her while we are after Kikyo." Shippou took out some forms and gave them to Inuyasha to sign. He noticed the gray mood that had entered Inuyasha's face. It happened every time he talked about Kikyo and Kagome within the same sentence. HE cleared his throat. "Remind me again why you are not paying me for these services?"  
Inuyasha smiled. "Because you shouldn't make your father pay. This is payback for all the years you drove me crazy."  
Shippou smiled. "Hey, that was my job as your child." Shippou couldn't help but wonder. HE knew it would probably make Inuyasha sad again but he had to ask. "You nervous?"  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm more afraid that Kagome gave up on me and got with Ho-Ho."  
Shippou smiled. "You should know better than that. Kagome would never give up on any of us. I can't wait to see her again. I saw her last time I went to Japan. She was running to school as usual."  
Inuyasha sighed. "I haven't seen her since her father's funeral. After that, I lost my nerve. I was afraid she would recognize me or worse think I was a stalker and hate me. It has been so hard waiting for this moment. But, one year won't be that bad."  
Shippou patted his 'father's' back. "Nah, it won't be bad at all."  
  
~A week after the earthquake, 2000~  
  
Kagome stood with her family with one arm draped over Souta's shoulder. Her left arm was in a sling. She watched her father and brother's coffins be placed in the mausoleum slots. Kagome shut her eyes trying to block out the echoing sound of metal against metal as the coffins were slid into the vault. The plate was sealed engraved with their names. The priest led the procession of people outside for the final prayers. Kagome stayed behind alone. Her legs gave way and she collapsed to her knees crying. She gasped as someone touched her shoulder. Her eyes looked into two pairs of eyes: one blue and the other amber. They were monks dressed in heavy robes. Their faces were covered except for their eyes. Kagome sniffled. The amber-eyes man extended his hand. "Let me help you up." Kagome nodded, taking the man's hand. They led her to a bench. She sat and the men sat on either side of her. She looked back and forth wondering about these monks' motives. The blue-eyed man spoke as if she has read her mind. "We will not harm you. We saw you crying and thought we might help." Kagome sniffled, shaking her head no. "Not unless you can resurrect the dead. I lost two very important people to me. It was my fault."  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou looked at each other, fearing that Kagome knew more than she should but then she continued, "I went back to save them but a friend was in danger. I helped him out but I should have gone to help them instead. Maybe if I had.maybe they would still be alive."  
  
Kagome watched the amber-eyed man take her hand with such compassion. She looked into his strange eyes. They were so familiar yet so alien to her. He spoke. "Everything happens for a reason. You were meant to live to serve a greater purpose." Kagome laughed. She stood and turned to face the two men. "Right, me to serve a higher purpose. You sound like my grandfather. No, I am meant to live, go to school, marry, pop out a few kids and then die." She turned her back to the men. He traced her finger over the letters of her loved one's grave. "I am no one special." She quickly walked away. Inuyasha stood and ran in front of her. "Remember this. You will always be loved. You are special. You just don't know it yet. Be well, my miko. Soon you will find your path." He quickly kissed the top of her head and walked away before she could realize what he was doing. Inuyasha walked past Shippou and out the door. Shippou followed him but not before bowing to a stunned Kagome.  
  
6 months after Kagome found out she was pregnant.  
  
Kagome was walking down the street thinking about Souta's birthday. It was so hard to buy presents for that boy. She turned the corner and saw an old antique house. She froze. It was Inuyasha's house. It was in the middle of park. People were walking past and through it as if it didn't exist. She slowly walked up and stepped onto the wooden stairs. It was solid. She continued up and opened the door. It was perfect. It still smelled the same and the wood didn't seem like it had changed in 500 years. She walked around remembering Inuyasha and her coming to this house. She walked into the bedroom to see the bed still tossed, blankets everywhere. She touched the sheets and the baby inside her kick. She gasped, placing a hand over her stomach. "Hey, that hurt. Look.well I know you can't see but I'm touching the place where you were conceived." She sniffled. "I wish you could have meet your dad. I know he would have really like to have seen you."  
"Kagome?"  
She quickly stood and turned to see a man looking at her. She squinted her eyes to get a better look in the dim lighting. He had a long black coat that hide a suit. She looked up into his face and recognized the blue eyes. She gasped. "Kouga?"  
He smiled. "So, you do remember me."  
Kagome smiled. "Of course. What are you doing here?"  
Kouga approached her and gave her a chaste hug. Kagome hugged him back. HE gave her his unique smile. "I stay here whenever I am in town. My pack moved to China. Japan has gotten too congested."  
"But Inuyasha told me that no one but his relatives and him could enter this house."  
Kouga nodded. "Yeah, well, Inuyasha and I are cousins. His father was a cousin to my father. Of course I never admitted that to you."  
Kagome laughed. "I see." The baby kicking Kagome interrupted them. "Man, this baby has been playing with my ribs for the last week."  
Kouga smiled. "It's a dog demon, of course it is going to be active. I have 10 of my own now."  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "10 kids."  
Kouga took his wallet out and showed her the pictures. Kagome saw all the kids had Kouga's eyes and smile. "They are adorable."  
Kouga nodded. "Of course, they are my kids. Does Inuyasha know about his approaching son?"  
Kagome touched her stomach. "It's a boy?"  
Kouga smacked his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spoil the surprise."  
Kagome laughed. "That's ok. The way he's been kicking I'm not surprised it is a boy. But no, Inuyasha doesn't know. This baby was conceived right before the well was sealed."  
Kouga's face became confused. "But, he is still alive today."  
Kagome shrieked. "What? He is still alive but he hasn't bothered to come see me."  
Kouga winced at her outburst. "He lives in America now. He has a few large corporations. He does think about you all the time though. One of his corporations is called Kagome, Inc. it's a anger management facility, I think."  
Kagome rubbed her temples. "That was nice of him to name a anger management facility after me." Her comment was tripping with sarcasm. It was not lost on Kouga. "Kagome, to his defense I have not heard from him in 60 years. I am not even sure he is still alive. Remember he was only half demon and no one really knows how long they live."  
Kagome put her head down, sniffling. "Hey, you still have those shards in your legs."  
Kouga laughed. "Of course, I'm not going to give them up. I'm not going to let dog breath have his way and become a full demon." He placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "I promise you if I hear or see that idiot I'll tell him to get over here right away."  
Kagome wiped her tears and nodded. "Thank you."  
Kouga reached into his jacket pocket and gave her his business card. Kagome took it reading the print. She smiled. "Wolf preservationist."  
Kouga nodded. "Hey, the hippie revolution has been good to me. Take care, Kagome. If you ever need anything.anything.call me."  
Kagome hugged Kouga good-bye. "Thanks."  
Kouga nodded and walked about of the hut. Outside Kouga took out his cell phone. "Mr. Yasha, please."  
The operator on the other end asked, "Who may I say is calling?"  
"His cousin."  
"One moment please."  
"Yasha here."  
"Hey dog breath, what the hell is up?"  
Inuyasha laughed, "Hi Kouga. Still trying to save the planet."  
Kouga jumped onto a bus and sat down. "Hell yeah. I just saw a friend of both of us today."  
"Who?"  
"Kagome." There was silence on the other end. "Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah. Where was she?"  
"She was at the house. She found it. Kagome has changed. She has grown up and will make a great mother figure."  
"What are you talking about, Kouga?"  
"You better get to Japan. Fast."  
"I can't. I still have about a year before I can leave America. Shippou and I are on the trial of the last Naraku detachment. If we can kill this one then the jewel will be safe from ever falling into Naraku's hands again. I want to go to Kagome right now but I can't. She will be in terrible danger. This detachment is after her."  
Kouga frowned. "Yeah, I understand. Well, then hurry up and finish so you can get to her. She really needs you."  
"Why? Is something wrong? Is she ok?"  
Kouga looked up to the ceiling of the bus trying to figure out a way to say yes and not make him worry. The last detachment had eluded everyone so far. If it did get Kagome, she would not be able to defend herself. He sighed. "No, she is fine. Nothing time won't cure. Just hurry ok. I hate to see her upset."  
"Me too."  
"Ok, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."  
"Later Kouga."  
Kouga closed the cell phone and placed it back into his jacket. He felt sorry for his two friends. They were so close yet so far away.  
  
Kagome left the hut, memorizing where it was in the park. When the baby was born she would have to bring it back here. Who knows what a quarter demon was capable of. She might need to hide the baby. She walked away, turning back to look at the hut once before going back to the chore of finding Souta a birthday present. 


	6. Chapter 6

One year later.. 8:23am...  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs. She had overslept. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late for class. She was able to finish one semester of college before Inutazo was born. And thanks to her mother, grandfather, and Souta she was able to go back to school for the summer session and now she was starting her second year. She stuffed all her books into her bag and turned to see a sleepy Tazo toddle into the room. He was only nine months old but the demon blood in him had made his development accelerate to that of a one- year-old child. He scratched his golden eyes the midst of his black hair streaked with white. He yawned to show his mother his large canine teeth but that is where the physical similarities between father and son stopped. He had the healing ability and the strength of Inuyasha but Tazo didn't' have the claws.  
He saw his mother packing her bags and quickly latched himself onto her legs. "Tazo.please. Mommy has to go to school. I'll be back at noon."  
He looked up at her with golden eyes with his little lips sticking out in a pout. Kagome sighed lifting him up. He rubbed his eyes again. "What if I bring you back a cookie? Will you stay here with grandma?"  
Tazo shook his head no and buried his face into her neck. Kagome rocked him. There was a daycare at the university. Kagome quickly took Tazo upstairs and got him dressed. She wrote a note to her mother and ran out the door.  
  
11:45am  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou walked up the steps of the shrine. Shippou was helping Inuyasha up the stairs. He was hurt. His leg was missing a chuck of it and his arm had a gash. He was healing fast but not fast enough. He needed a cane to walk. Shippou had asked him to rest but he wanted to see Kagome as soon as possible. They were going to need her to get Kikyo. It was apparent now that she should have been helping them from the start. Shippou had to admit he wanted to see her too. It had taken Inuyasha three hours to get the nerve up to come to the shrine that morning. He was so nervous. He knocked on the shrine door and waited to see Kagome. He was disappointed, as Shippou was, to see her mother answer the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"  
Inuyasha turned to Shippou. "Take the disguises off." Shippou complied.  
Kagome's mother gasped. "Inuyasha?"  
He nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Hi."  
Kagome's grandfather came to the door. "How dare you come back now? Where have you been?"  
Inuyasha was stunned at the outburst. "What the hell! I own a few major corporations. I needed time to change their places of incorporation to Japan so I could come back and be with her." No need to tell them about the killer miko running around, he thought.  
Kagome's mother shooed grandfather away and invited the two into the house. "And you are."  
"Shippou."  
Kagome's mother smiled. "Oh, you are the little fox demon Kagome told me about. But look at you, you are all grown up."  
"Yeh, I like to think that." He gave Inuyasha a look. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.  
Inuyasha sighed. "She is not home."  
Kagome's mother shook his head. She motioned for them to sit. They sat next to each other while Kagome's mother and grandfather sat on each end. "No, she should be home from school any minute now."  
Inuyasha and Shippou smiled. Shippou beamed. "She did continue school."  
Kagome's grandfather grumbled and gave Inuyasha a death look; which was not lost on him. "What is his problem?"  
Kagome's mother sighed. "He blames you for making Kagome's life harder than it should be."  
  
Inuyasha pointed to himself. "Me? Hey try living without the love of your life for 500 years and we'll talk about tough. What has happened to her?"  
Kagome's mother and grandfather gave each to her hopeful looks. Kagome's mother shook her head. "It is not our place to tell you. She has to tell you." It was not lost on the hanyou and demon. The door opened and closed. Kagome's mother stood. "That must be her now."  
Inuyasha and Shippou turned to see Kagome walked into the room yet she didn't see them due to the object in her arms. Inuyasha and Shippou could not say a word. They were stunned. Kagome had changed a bit. Her black hair was pulled back in a braid. She wore dark jeans and a pink t- shirt. She looked beautiful. Then they noticed the object in her arms. She handed it to her mother. "Mom, take Tazo for a minute so I can go get my stuff."  
Kagome left the room as soon as she had entered it. Inuyasha watched Kagome's Mother remove a jacket from a small boy. He swallowed hard when he saw the white streaks in the boy's hair. "No."  
Kagome's mother nodded, rocking the sleeping boy. "Yes. The night before the well sealed, you left a little bit of you in Kagome. Meet your son, Inutazo. We call him Tazo around here."  
Hearing his name, Tazo briefly opened his eyes just enough for Inuyasha and Shippou to see the golden hue. Inuyasha sucked in a breath. Kagome's mother placed the boy on the chair as she got up. "Tazo? You want ramen?" Tazo eyes opened wide and he jumped up on the chair reaching his hands out making fists as a sign of "give me give me." Kagome's mother laughed and went into the cabinet to get some ramen. Tazo then slowly moved, with his arms still stuck out, to face Shippou and Inuyasha. He dropped his arms and plopped down on the chair. Shippou smiled and waved. Tazo waved back with a stern look in his golden eyes. Shippou laughed. "He has your stubborn face." Shippou turned to see Inuyasha had gone after Kagome. He turned to the boy. He extended his arms. "Could I hold you?" Tazo looked at Kagome's mother and grandfather. They nodded in approval. Tazo climbed off the chair and walked over to Shippou. He extended his arms and Shippou picked him up, placing him on his lap. "Tazo, my name is Shippou. I'm your brother." Tazo looked up at the fox demon and gave him a grin. Kagome's mother put a bowl of ramen in front of the boy and his demon instincts took over. Tazo grabbed the bowl and scarfed down to food with one swift movement. Shippou laughed. "Just like Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome slammed the trunk shut. She lifted her book bag over her shoulder and started to walk towards the shrine. As she was walking she sensed the shikon jewel. She placed her bag down and walked towards the source. It was coming from the well house. Could it be it was unsealed now? She ran and opened the doors but to her dismay the well was still dormant. She could still sense the jewel though. She quickly turned to see Inuyasha in the corner holding the jewel. He had changed. His hair was pulled back and he wore an expensive business suit. His eyes were older and his smile was more charming. She was frozen with shock. He approached her slowly. He took the jewel and placed it around her neck. He held the jewel in his hands, avoiding her gaze. "You were always meant to protect it."  
Kagome swallowed. "I have to be going crazy.how?"  
He smiled. "I am half demon. I can live a very long time. I missed you every minute. If I had known." He trailed off.  
Kagome smiled. "If you had known what? That you got me pregnant? What would you have done?"  
Inuyasha smiled back. It felt good to argue with her again. "Well, I would have at least sent a card."  
Kagome chuckled, hitting him in the arm. "You could of at least called. Kouga said you were still alive somewhere. Jerk!"  
  
Tazo turned from his place on Shippou's lap with ramen noodles plastered to his face and hands. His mother was mad. Wait, where was the other guy who was here. He squirmed out of Shippou's lap and ran out to the well house as fast as his little legs could take him.  
  
Inuyasha took her in his arms. "True, but a jerk who loves you so much." He rested his forehead again hers. "It has been unbearable these last few years knowing you were alone and alive. But Shippou..."  
Kagome pushed away. "Wait, Shippou is here?"  
"Yeah, he is in playing with our son."  
Kagome stopped. "Did you see him?"  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, briefly, but I wanted to see you more." He brushed his lips across hers and wasted no time in kissing her passionately.  
  
Tazo walked into the well house. He yelled in an accusing tone. "Mommy."  
They broke their kiss to see Tazo at the door giving this man a hard look. Kagome smiled. "Tazo, this is your father Inuyasha."  
Tazo, still shy, walked over to his mother, allowing her to pick him up. Kagome laughed. "Look at you. Grandma gave you ramen again." Kagome placed Tazo down and knelt beside him wiping his face and hands with a napkin she had in her pocket. Inuyasha knelt next to her. Kagome laughed. "He loves ramen.just like you." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and looked at the boy. He did look just like him. He had his facial structure, his nose, his eyes, and the same silver white streaks in his hair. But Inuyasha also saw Kagome's smile. He watched as Tazo tried to avoid his mother's napkin. He grabbed her hand, biting down. Kagome yelped but Tazo continued to hold on making sure not to hurt her. He was laughing through his teeth. Kagome laughed. "You snot." She tackled him and began to wrestle with him. Inuyasha couldn't help but watch them. He felt warm and happy watching his mate and child playing yet he had a pull of isolation. Tazo and Kagome seemed to have a silent connection. Tazo let go, sending Kagome on her butt. Tazo squealed with laughter and ran behind Inuyasha, grabbing onto the man's jacket. Tazo stopped smiling to pet the man's hair. It felt familiar. It felt safe. Inuyasha and Kagome were watching the boy touch his father's hair. Tazo leaned down and inhaled his father's smell. Tazo became very calm and smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha. He petted his father's back. Tazo walked up to Inuyasha and wrapped his little arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha froze and looked to Kagome. She smiled. "I think he just realized who are to him." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the small boy. Kagome crawled over and kissed the top of Tazo's head. "Can you say hello to your daddy?"  
Tazo smiled. "Hi daddy."  
Inuyasha smiled big. "Hi Tazo." Tazo squealed and ran out into the courtyard, doing cartwheels and jumping around.  
Kagome laughed. "Were you this hyper as a child?"  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yep."  
They stood and walked up to their child who was singing his own song. Tazo ran into his mother's arms. She twirled him around. "Come, let's go back in and sit." Kagome heard the familiar sound of Inuyasha falling face first to the ground. He moaned. "I didn't miss that." He stood brushing himself off. When he got closer, Kagome touched the beads. "You still have them?"  
Inuyasha nodded. "It was the only thing I had to remind me of you.not always pleasant memories.but they were still you. Although, now that we are back together, maybe you can take them off."  
Kagome laughed. "Yeah, right. Your daddy is very funny Tazo." Tazo laughed in response.  
Inuyasha sighed. "It's nice to know you haven't changed Kagome."  
She kissed him quick on the lips. "You too."  
They walked back into the house. Shippou jumped up. "Kagome."  
"Shippou." She hugged the fox demon with Tazo being crushed. Inuyasha opned his arms to Tazo and Tazo went to him willingly. Inuyasha hugged his son close inhaling the scent of his child.  
Kagome pulled back. "Look at you. You are all grown up."  
Shippou nodded. "Look at you.you're a mom now."  
Inuyasha sat with his son in his hands. "Actually she is a mother of two.technically."  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at the two. "Wha?"  
Shippou laughed. "Inuyasha adopted me back in the Warring Era soon after you left. In a youkai adoption, a mother and a father is needed. Inuyasha said that you were his mate and therefore you would be by mother. The youkai was going to refuse us since Inuyasha was a hanyou until Sessemaru vouched for us."  
Kagome sat down with Shippou next to Inuyasha. "He did that?"  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yep. He has changed a lot. Rin really helped him open up to humans."  
"What ever happened to Rin?"  
Shippou clapped with excitement. He looked at Inuyasha. "Can I tell her?"  
Inuyasha, who was playing with Tazo's hair, nodded. Shippou smiled. "Rin and Fluffy got married when Rin turned eighteen. They had one child. They live somewhere in California. We see them three times a year." Shippou took out his wallet and showed her a picture of Sess., Rin and a young girl with black hair and white dog-ears smiling back at the camera. "Her name is Rakka."  
Kagome made a face. "Rakka.to fall?"  
"Yeah, we don't ask. It is what they decided to name her."  
Kagome looked at Rin. She had turned into a beautiful woman. Kagome flinched. "Wait, how is Rin alive? She was human like me."  
Inuyasha answered. "Sess. and Rin bound their souls. So, as long as Sess. lives Rin will live. It is not a common practice but one that I am hoping to share with you."  
Kagome blushed but never left eye contact with Inuyasha. "You're serious."  
Inuyasha nodded. "Of course I am. You are my mate. I want to keep you around for a little while." He winked at her; giving Tazo a bottle that Kagome's mother had given him. Tazo had taken it and nestled close to Inuyasha. He began to rock and slowly Tazo fell asleep.  
Kagome smiled at the scene. "It's nice to see you've taken to fatherhood very quickly."  
Shippou nodded. "Yeah, he is a great dad. Kagome, we are so sorry we couldn't come get you sooner. When we defeated Naraku all his detachments became their own beings. Yet, all had the motivation of getting the jewel from us."  
Kagome nodded. "I saw Kouga a few months ago. He said you were after the last one."  
Inuyasha bowed his head, nodding.  
Shippou sighed. "It was Kikyo not a true detachment. She has been causing havoc on us for years. She has been causing earthquakes, tsunamis, and volcano eruptions."  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Earthquakes?"  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "She created the earthquake that killed your father and brother. We were there."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou ran after the mound of ground racing into a parking lot, tearing it away and sending debris into the air as if it was water. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword transforming it immediately. The asphalt fell away as a Kikyo emerged. After 500 years her clay body had taken a toll. Her face was shattered on her left cheek. There were pieces missing leaving the black void that was her hollow frame. The clay skin was missing from her right eye all the way down to the ride arm. All that remained was bone. Her right eyeball hovered in the empty socket, glowing red. Her teeth were enlarged and canine. Her left arm although covered in skin was bloated. Her torso and legs were wrinkled. She hovered above Inuyasha and Shippou letting a snarl escape her lips. Shippou swallowed. "Whoa." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Hard to believe that a little bit of Kagome's soul in that thing." Shippou lifted his arm collecting a ball of foxfire. "Don't think.let's just get this over with." HE threw the ball at the corrupted miko. It hit her but did not have the effect Shippou was hoping for. Kikyo dove at Shippou, her mouth opening wide. Inuyasha jumped in front of Shippou and blocked Kikyo's attack with his sword. HE pushed her back. Kikyo backed away, pieces of clay skin falling away. She began to laugh. "You are a fool. You have chased me for almost 500 hundred years and never have defeated me. Do you know why?"  
Shippou snorted. "You'll too ugly." Kikyo's red eye glowed brightly. "Hardly. I have my reincarnates soul, which still thrives in her body. As long as she lives, so do I."  
Inuyasha growled. "Why are you telling us this?" Kikyo smiled, green drool falling from her lips. "I'm about to even the odds." She dove into the ground, burrowing towards the city. Shippou shrugged as Inuyasha lowered his sword. "Even the odds?" Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome.she is going to kill Kagome." He turned to Shippou. "Where is she?" "At the Gentech apartments. Let's go."  
  
By the time they got there Kikyo had already caused the earthquake that would claim Kagome's father and brother. Inuyasha stopped. Shippou turned to him. "Come on." Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome will remember this night with utmost clarity. She will remember me. I don't want the most horrible memory she will carry with her for the rest of her life to involve me. I'll go after Kikyo. You get Kagome out." Shippou nodded and placed a leaf on his forehead. His appearance changed to match that of a fight-fighter. He ran into the building and immediately caught Kagome's scent. He ran to find her sprawled on the stairs. He winced to see the two pieces of metal debris sticking out of her back. He removed him and healed them a bit. He didn't need the doctors wondering how a human girl could heal so fast. HE lifted her slowly up. "Kagome?" He watched her slowly open her eyes. He smiled. "I'm going to get you out of here." Kagome nodded and allowed Shippou to carry her outside.  
  
Inuyasha swung his sword at Kikyo, who had reappeared just outside the building away form the crowd. Inuyasha swing hit her, shattering her right arm. She shrieked. She looked at her arm and then said in her old sweet voice. "How could you do this to me, Inuyasha? I thought you loved me? Do you love that reincarnation more than the original?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yep, I do." He sung his sword again but this time Kikyo avoided it. They fight went from building to building, rooftop to rooftop until their fight reached the ocean. Inuyasha was bleeding from her right cheek and right arm. He lifted his sword but before he could swing it Kikyo dove into the ocean and disappeared. Inuyasha ran to the ocean up to his knees looking for his former lover. He hit the waves with his sword in frustration. She was gone again. He cursed himself. He was tired. Inuyasha turned back and walked to his apartment near Kagome's shrine. When he got there Shippou was sitting with his legs crossed and his forehead leaning against the window. Inuyasha could still smell the tears. He sat down next to Shippou, rubbing his back. Shippou turned his head still leaning against the glass. "She almost died today. If we had been only a few minutes more.Kagome would have died." Inuyasha brought Shippou into his arms hugging the adult youkai.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"You were safe at the shrine so that is why Shippou, disguised as a monk, came to your grandfather and told him you were to become a great miko and you needed to be trained."  
Kagome was shocked by the news. "All this time.you were right here in front of me and I never knew."  
Shippou walked over, hugging Kagome. "We were here more than you realize. We were most of your door-to-door salesmen. That is until you started answering the door with a fog horn when you saw us coming."  
Kagome laughed. "I remember that. It was so much fun."  
  
Later that night, the group sat outside the shrine around a small bonfire. Tazo had been put to bed and the adults sat around talking. Souta laughed, looking into the fire as he roasted some marshmallows. "Hey, Kagome.remember when you got that marshmallow on your knee."  
Kagome nodded, pulling up her jean leg. "Remember it! I still have the scar." She looked at Inuyasha and Shippou. "I learned the hard way not to wave a flaming marshmallow."  
Inuyasha and Shippou laughed at her. Kagome laughed too but tried to say in a stern voice. "Hey, it hurt like hell." She playful pushed them, which made them laugh harder. They were silent by a small voice. "Mamma?"  
Tazo rubbed his eyes and dragged along until he was in front of his mother.  
Kagome ruffled the boy's hair. "Tazo, what's wrong? It's not like you to get up like this."  
Tazo sighed and flopped into Kagome's arms. He buried his head in her shoulder and wrapped his little arms as fast as his little arms could go. "No sleep."  
Kagome frowned and hugged him tight, running her hands through his hair. "Tazo, what am I going to do with you?" To that, Tazo made his way to the bag of marshmallows. Kagome grabbed him. "ahh, no way. No sugar for Tazo until tomorrow." Tazo wrinkled his nose and lay down on his back with his head resting against his mother's crossed legs. He took her hands and put them on his head. Kagome nodded and began to play with his hair. Inuyasha watched the exchanged and cursed himself deep inside for not coming sooner back into their lives. He watched his son's eyes close slowly as Kagome's fingers ran through the boy's hair. Kagome was smiling and every so often she would tickle his ears, causing him to curl up laughing. Inuyasha sighed.  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
Inuyasha shook his head. "You two are amazing."  
Kagome smiled. "Nah, we're just family." HE scooted over closer to them. He ran his clawed fingers through the boy's hair and Tazo purred. Kagome laughed. "I've never heard him do that before." Inuyasha smiled. "I take's a father's touch." They both smiled at each other. Tazo turned over sitting up. HE looked at his parents. The two of them looked at the boy in a confused manner. Tazo then giggled and jumped tackling both of them. Inuyasha grabbed him and lifted him above him. "Oh, so you think you are all tough now, huh?" Tazo nodded, squirming under Inuyasha's tickling grip. They all turned as Souta got up. "Well, I'm exhausted. I think we all should get some rest." Kagome took Tazo from Inuyasha's arms. "So, are you guys staying or going?" Shippou jumped up. "Are you crazy! We have waited 500 years for this moment, we are staying!" Inuyasha stood. "I agree." He took his family in his arms. Tazo leaned his head against Inuyasha chest and yawned. "We have waited too long." HE caressed Tazo's head. Shippou bunked with Souta and Kagome, Inuyasha and Tazo slept in Kagome's room. She had gotten a queenside bed when she had Tazo so now there was plenty of room for all three of them. Inuyasha touched Tazo's face and hands, examining them closely. Kagome got into her PJs and crawled beside Tazo. She propped herself on her elbow. "He's amazing, isn't he?" Inuyasha laughed. "A miracle. I never knew." "What? That you could be a dad." Inuyasha brushed Tazo's bangs away from his face. "No, that I would love him so much.even at first sight." Kagome smiled. "I know. From the moment he was born...wow. The feeling is overwhelming." Inuyasha frowned. "I'm sorry I wasn't there at his birth." Kagome smiled. "Don't worry. Kouga taped it." Inuyasha sat up quick. "Kouga!" Tazo whimpered, turning over to his mother. "Shhhh." She cooed the boy. She looked up at Inuyasha. "Yes, Kouga was there for me while I was pregnant. I asked him to videotape it in just case you came back.so I could show you." Inuyasha grunted. "Feh." "What?" "You let Kouga." He shuttered. Kagome laughed and crawled in front of him, leaving a snoring Tazo behind. He took Inuyasha's face in her hands. "It was nothing. All I have wanted for over a year now was to see you again. Even it was just for a moment.just so I could show Tazo his daddy." Inuyasha wrapped his hands around Kagome. "I wanted to wait until you were safe.but I see now that we need your help." Kagome pulled away. "What?" "Kikyo lives because you live. She still has a piece of your soul. She has tried to kill you so many times. I think you have to kill her. I don't know what else to try." He brushed her hair away from her face. "Gods, I've missed you." Kagome slowly crawled next to him, hugging him close. "Glad to hear it." Inuyasha kissed her lips and nuzzled her hair as she slipped her hands around his middle. He smiled evilly. "Too bad the rugrat is here.I'm dying to make love to you right here and now." Kagome blushed. "Shhh.he might hear you." Inuyasha lifted his head to see Tazo snoring contently. He got up taking Tazo into his arms. He disappeared and reappeared with a more evil grin. He jumped into the bed, taking Kagome in his arms. She gave smiled back. "Now, you were saying something about missing me?" Inuyasha kissed Kagome long and deep. They made love that night keeping their moans and cries quiet to not disturb the others.  
  
Kouga was hanging from a streetlight looking around the city. He could feel the evil energy moving fast towards the shrine. Using his shikon legs he jumped to the shrine.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were grinning at each other, wrapping up in each other's arms and blankets. There was a knock at her window, causing them both the jump. They saw a smiling Kouga waving from the window. Inuyasha grabbed his boxers and went to the window. Kagome slipped her nightgown on from under the covers.  
Kouga hopped in. "Well, it's nice to see you two together again."  
Kagome stood. "What's up?"  
Kouga's smile clicked off like a light. "Kikyo is near. She has been circling this area almost all day."  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome then Kouga. "Shippou and I came here today."  
Kouga looked around. "Tazo with Shippou?"  
Kagome nodded her head. "So, what do we do?"  
Inuyasha sighed. "Call for reinforcements." He turned to Kouga. "How long will it take to get your pack here?"  
Kouga smiled. "You say when cousin."  
Inuyasha nodded. "I'll call Sessy. He needs to be here too."  
Kagome folded her arms. "And me?"  
Kouga pinched her cheek. "You just stand there and be cute." Kagome pushed Kouga's hand away. Inuyasha didn't look amused either. Kouga shrugged. "You two are made for each other. No sense of humor."  
Shippou walked into the room with a sniffling Tazo in his hands. He smiled. "Kagome, I think Tazo needs his mommy."  
Kagome nodded and took Tazo. She rubbed his back, turning back to the amazed faces. "What?"  
Inuyasha smiled. "I'm still getting used to seeing you like this." He face became serious. "If something does happen, go to the house. Kouga said you found it."  
Kagome nodded. "I will. But if I think I can help, I'll send Tazo with Souta. I'm not leaving unless I have to."  
Inuyasha agreed. Shippou went pale. "Inuyasha agreed? Now, I'm scared."  
The ground began to shake, sending them to the ground.  
Tazo stood up. "Kikyo's here."  
They all looked at each other. Kagome held the boy's shoulders. "How did you know her name?"  
Tazo looked at his mom. "My dreams. She comes after me but I wake up before she gets me."  
Kouga frowned. "Could he be linked as Kagome is?"  
Kagome gasped. "No, he can't be."  
Shippou frowned. "Kagome, you are a part of Kikyo and Tazo is a part of you, therefore he is also a part of Kikyo. He might be more susceptible to her since he is a child. They are more open-minded."  
Inuyasha looked at his son who was looking at his mom with sad eyes. Inuyasha moved and took Tazo in his arms. His son looked at his father with tears in his eyes. "She wants to hurt mommy and you." Inuyasha hugged Tazo. "Don't worry. We won't let her."  
Another earthquake shook the shrine yet nothing fell from the shelves nor did anything break. Kagome noticed this event. "Wait, everything is shaking but nothing is moving."  
Kouga looked out the window. "Sacred ground. Kikyo is so far from her miko self that she cannot step foot or touch this ground."  
"Which is why we made sure you grew up here." Finished Inuyasha.  
Kagome reached under her bed from her spot on the floor to retrieve her bow and arrows. She stood with Tazo in her arms. They both held the same look of determination. Kagome looked at the group. "Let's end this."  
  
OK, that is all I have so far. I probably won't be able to update for a month or so, look for it ;) 


End file.
